The Falcrane Ranger
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Everything seem to go right for Dr.Tommy Oliver and the other Dino Ranger. All of a sudden there is a new ranger is she friend or foe? There is also a new student with the last name Hart who seems to have a secret. Read and find out more
1. A New Ranger Appears

**Reefside High School**

Dr. Tommy Oliver sat at his desk as he students were taking their final exam. The school year was just about over and Tommy was ready for a break. He and the other Dino Thunder Rangers were busy keeping Reefside safe from the likes of Mesogog and his evil henchmen.

Tommy looked at the four teenagers in the front row, Conner the soccer star, Kira the musician, Ethan the techie, and Trent the artist. Tommy smiled he was so proud of them and what they had accomplished this past year. All four teens had a secret that only they themselves, Tommy, and Haley, Tommy's girlfriend, knew. They were the power rangers. Conner the red ranger, Kira the yellow ranger, Ethan the blue ranger, Trent the white ranger, and Tommy himself the black ranger.

Tommy has a history being a power ranger, ever since high school. He started out as the green ranger which at first he was evil thanks to Rita Repulsea, but then he was turned to good thanks to the original power rangers. Soon after turning good Tommy's green ranger powers was slowly drained away, but then he became the white ranger and joined the team once again. Then once the command center was destroyed the zeo crystals were found and he became the red zeo ranger. Then he became the turbo red ranger. Soon after he graduated high school Tommy gave up his power and went off to college and became a doctor. He soon became a science teacher at Reefside High School. Where he met Conner, Kira, and Ethan during a detention session the three students became the first of the Dino Power Rangers and shortly after Tommy became a ranger once again as the black dino ranger and then shortly after Trent joined the team.

Tommy was very happy with his life at the moment he was a ranger once more and he had an amazing girlfriend. He had girlfriends in the past, but they weren't as amazing as Haley. Maybe except for one petite brunette he had dated in high school. Who was also the original pink ranger. Her name Kimberly Ann Hart and she had broke Tommy's heart when she broke up with him in a Dear John letter saying there was someone else. It was hard for Tommy to get over, but he ended up dating the second pink ranger, Katherine who also went by Kat. It didn't last long. When he met Haley in college they were friends and since she was helping him and his fellow rangers they became closer and they started to date.

Tommy sat at his desk reading a book when Principal Randall came in. "Dr. Oliver, may I speak to you out in the hallway" She said.

Tommy got up and headed to the hallway. "What is it Principal Randall?"

"Well I thought I let you know there will be a new student added to your class next week I know the school year is almost out, but she just moved here and she says she'll do some summer school to get the credit for the class." Principal Randall said.

"Well I guess I mean, but why my class?" Tommy asked.

"Well she is a straight A+ student according to her records and she heard about you and how challenging and awesome of a teacher you were and she wanted to take your class. So what do you say Dr. Oliver," she said.

Tommy thought about he didn't want to spend his summer teaching summer school, but this girl wanted to take his class so bad he couldn't refuse a student who actually wanted to learn. "Okay I'm up for it" Tommy said.

"Great, she'll start Monday" Principal Randall said as she left.

Tommy went back into the classroom as his students finished their exams.

**Haley's Café**

Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent sat at a table.

"So Dr. O that final exam was pretty tough" Conner said.

"Well Conner maybe if you studied a little more it wouldn't have been so hard." Kira said hitting him on the head.

"Well I was busy you know saving the world" Conner smirked.

"Hello we all were stupid." Ethan said. Kira hit him in the head again.

"Ouch that hurt why do you always hit me Kira?" Conner asked.

"Because you always seem to make stupid remarks," Kira said. Trent, Ethan, and Tommy laughed.

All of a sudden they heard screaming coming from outside. All five of them looked at each other and ran out of the café and found a place and transformed into the power rangers.

**Battle Scene**

Elsa stood waiting for the rangers to come. She smiled to herself. This had been her best plan yet and she knew Mesogog would be so proud.

The rangers came running in right on cue.

"Now," screamed Elsa. As soon as she said it a big blast went off and the rangers took cover.

"What was that" Conner said all out of breath.

"I think it's a trap you guys" Kira said.

Right as Kira said a huge force field covered the rangers. Trent ran forward hitting the force field falling backwards landing on the ground.

"Trent" Kira said running to his side you couldn't see from her helmet, but she was almost in tears.

"Okay guys we'll figure a way out of this." Tommy said.

All a sudden an enchanted talking saber emit lasers from his eyes breaking the force field.

Tommy found it very familiar. "Could it be Saba?" he said as almost a whisper.

Elsa looked around wondering where it came from. When she got hit by a fires sonic energy attack.

Elsa took cover, but got hit in the process.

"You aren't as tough as I thought you would be," said a female voice. The rangers and Elsa looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Over here" she said jumping from a rooftop and landing on the ground on her feet.

When Tommy saw her he noticed she was dressed like a power ranger except she was wearing white and pink and was holding a power bow. Tommy had never seen a two colored ranger. He didn't think it was possible.

"Who are you?" Elsa said.

"I am the Falcrane Ranger," she said.

The Falcrane Ranger? Tommy had never heard of such a ranger. Who was she? Was she on their side? Where did she come from?

**Author Note: Cliff Hanger kinda. So what do you think? I know the battle was really blah, but it is the first time I have ever written a battle scene. So review please and thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the power rangers or the characters except for the Falcrane Ranger who I made up.**


	2. They're Alive

**The Battle Scene**

"The Falcrane Ranger? Never heard of you," Elsa spited. At that moment the Falcrane Ranger used her power bow using its sonic energy attack. Elsa got hit and screamed. "Ouch! You are going to pay for that."

Elsa charged towards the Falcrane Ranger. The Falcrane Ranger did a back hand spring into a cartwheel moving out of Elsa's way. Elsa hit a wall. This made her angrier.

"You will pay for this" Elsa said as she disappeared. The Falcrane Ranger ran over to the other rangers.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" Trent said as Kira helped him up.

"Great" she said then she talked into her wrist communicator. "Falcrane Ranger to Command Center."

Tommy watched the Falcrane Ranger. The Command Center?

"Falcrane Ranger its good to hear from you." a familiar voice said.

Tommy couldn't believe it. Tommy got off the ground and walked forward towards the Falcrane Ranger.

"Yeah Alpha I'm here with the other rangers," Alpha said.

Tommy couldn't believe it was Alpha he wasn't imagining it.

"How are the other rangers?" Alpha asked.

"Their fine just a little bruise from battle, but I found who we were looking for," she said.

"Really?" Alpha said.

"Yeah," she smiled behind her helmet.

Tommy kept walking forward.

"I will let Zordon know right away," Alpha said. Tommy stopped in his tracks. Did Alpha just say Zordon?

"_I thought Zordon was destroyed when Andros destroyed Zordon's tube?"_ Tommy thought to himself.

"Great I'm on my way back now Falcrane Ranger out" she said as she started to leave.

"Wait Falcrane Ranger where are you going? We have questions for you" Tommy said. He wanted to know how Zordon was alive.

"Maybe next time" she said as she made her way to the roof of the building. The rangers followed her to the top.

"Can you at least tell us who you are?" Tommy said.

"You know should know the rules black ranger keep your true identity secret, catch you on the flipside," she said then she did a back hand spring and was teleported by a pink and a white stream of light.

"Where did she go?" Conner asked.

"I'm guess wherever she came from," Ethan said.

Tommy couldn't move he just couldn't believe Zordon was alive and when the Falcrane Ranger left she said _"catch you on the flipside"_. He had heard that before, but he hadn't in a long time and her gymnastic skills were impeccable.

"We better get back to the liar and do some research,"Tommy said.

"Right," said the other rangers.

**Command Center**

The Falcrane Ranger materialized into the Command Center.

"Welcome back Falcrane Ranger," Zordon said.

The Falcrane Ranger took off her helmet and set it down.

"Thanks Zordon," she smiled.

"Annabelle you were great out there," Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha. Have you seen mom?" Annabelle said.

"I'm right here honey," her mother said walking into the main area of the command center.

Annabelle looked like both her parents. She had her father's eyes and her mother's face and hair color. She acts like both of them too. At the age of sixteen Annabelle had never met her father she knew of him, but she never actually went and search for him. She felt like there was no need her mom is her best friend they tell each other everything. Her mom even told her that her father doesn't even know she existed, but she knew the reason behind her mother's decision of keeping her father in the dark. He was a power ranger like herself and she understood how busy it kept him through her own experiences.

Her mother came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey honey was your day?" her mother asked.

"It was good by the way he was there today." Annabelle said.

"He was how did you know it was him?" her mother asked.

"He's a ranger again," she said.

"I should have known," her mother laughed.

"Well Monday I'll get to see him in person not in ranger form," Annabelle said.

Her mother rubbed her back. "You nervous?"

"A little I mean obviously he just thinks I'm any new student, but do you think he'll figure it out?" Annabelle asked.

"What that you're his daughter?"

Annabelle nodded.

"Well he might, but knowing Tommy it will take him awhile," her mother said. "But I do have a feeling that he is going to know that I'm your mother."

"What makes you say that," Annabelle said sarcastically.

"Your last name and your looks," her mother said.

Annabelle smiled at her mother the originally Pink Ranger Kimberly Ann Hart.

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. Let me know if I should continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story I only own the plot and the Falcrane Ranger **


	3. A Daughter Meets Her Father

**Tommy Oliver's Place**

Tommy sat in the lair looking at his computer clearly frustrated. He couldn't figure out who this Falcrane Ranger was and why she seemed to be familiar. He couldn't also wrap his mind around Zordon being alive. Andros destroyed his tube to save the universe and Zordon was gone.

The Falcrane Ranger though reminded him of someone, someone he to know quite well, but was know part of his past after breaking his heart. She was so much like her in ever way. The way she fought, the way she talked who knows what else she could have in common with her. If she would have just told him and the other rangers who she was it would be a whole lot easier.

"Tommy you have been down here the whole weekend and it's almost midnight and you have to work tomorrow," Haley said coming behind him massaging his shoulders.

"I know I know but I need to find out how Zordon is alive and who this Falcrane Ranger is," Tommy said.

"How about we get to bed and tomorrow we can find these things out together," Haley whispered in his ear.

"Yeah you're right," Tommy said.

She kissed the top of his head," I'm always right."

They both laughed then went to bed.

**Kimberly and Annabelle Hart's Place**

Annabelle was throwing clothes left and right when her mother came in.

"Annabelle what are you doing?" Kimberly asked catching a shirt that had been thrown by her daughter.

"I'm trying to find the perfect outfit you know since I'm finally going to meet my dad," she said.

Kimberly knew this day would come, but she wish it wasn't this soon. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant she fathom the thought of telling Tommy. She was in Florida and he was in Angel Grove saving the world and being a power ranger. Kimberly didn't want Tommy to just drop everything for her because she knew he needed to be there for the people of the world.

She hated the day she sent him that letter. She had to lie to him because if she didn't he would of come after her to find the truth and she didn't want to face him not yet. When she returned back Annabelle was about year and half and she wasn't really ready to leave her alone with anyone, but her mother convinced her otherwise and when she did return she was turned evil by Divatox's fiancé and once back to being good she tried to avoid Tommy. She knew she hurt him and that he was coping by dating Kat. She was happy Kat was there for Tommy when Kimberly wasn't.

When Annabelle was about six she started asking questions about her dad and wondering why he wasn't there. Kimberly couldn't lie to her daughter so she told her he was busy saving the world and that Kimberly didn't want him to stop that by coming to her. Annabelle understood quite well. She was really mature for a six year old. Kimberly even told her about the power rangers and how she used to be one and so was her father.

Annabelle was fascinated by the stories her mother told her about her uncle Jason , aunt Trini, uncle Billy, uncle Zack, aunt Aiesha, uncle Adam, uncle Rocky, her mom, and her dad Tommy. She also told stories about Zordon and Alpha and how Zordon was like her dad and how close they were.

When Kimberly found out about Zordon's death she was heart broken and she moved Annabelle and herself to Angel Grove the place where she grew up. Kimberly took Annabelle to where the Command Center used to stand to pay her respects to Zordon since that is the first and final place Kimberly ever saw him. When she got there Kimberly started to cry from all the memories flooding back. When a single drop fell the Command Center seem to become one again.

Before she knew it herself and Annabelle were teleported into the Command Center where they were greeted my Alpha and Zordon.

**Flashback **

"**Zordon I thought you were gone," Kimberly said.**

"**I was never destroyed my dear Kimberly I was only released from the tube and brought back here. I though I would die but I didn't I really can't explain it" Zordon said.**

"**Well I'm glad your back." She said trying hard not to cry.**

**End Flashback**

That was the day she started training Annabelle to become a ranger. Kimberly had told Zordon everything that had happen since the last time they had seen each other. He knew Annabelle was Tommy's daughter too and knew she was going to be Falcrane Ranger.

"Mom? Mom you there?" Annabelle said waving her hand in front of Kimberly's face. Kimberly quickly came back to reality.

"What did you say honey?" Kimberly asked.

"What do you think of this outfit?' Annabelle said. She was wearing a white knee high boots with a denim mini skirt pink tank top with a white short sleeve sweater and gold locket necklace.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Kimberly smiled. She couldn't believe her daughter was sixteen she looked at the locket her daughter was wearing. It was the same locket Tommy had given Kimberly before she left for Florida. Inside was a picture of Kimberly and Tommy and on the other side Kimberly had put a picture of Annabelle. Once Kimberly told Annabelle everything she had given her the locket so she always had a part of father with her even if he didn't know about her. It still made Annabelle happy.

"Okay so now all I have to do is my hair then I'm off," Annabelle said heading to her vanity she looked at herself in the mirror her make up was done beautifully and she curled her hair and she wore a white headband with a pink flower. She smiled knowing she looked amazing. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Well you look amazing," Kimberly said.

"Thanks," Annabelle smiled. "You driving me to school?"

"Of course," Kimberly said. She got her keys and they headed out of the front door.

Annabelle was so nervous she was actually going to meet her dad. She didn't know when she was going to tell him she was his daughter. She didn't want to blurt it out in front of the whole.

"_Maybe I'll befriend the other rangers they seem pretty cool,"_ Annabelle thought as Kimberly pulled up to the school.

Annabelle kissed her mother on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"Have a good day at school and when you get home you gotta clean up the clothes that are all over the floor in your room," Kimberly said.

"Okay mom, catch ya later," Annabelle said as she walked away.

**First Period Science Dr. Tommy Oliver's Class**

Tommy sat at his desk researching on his laptop when Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan came in.

"What's up Dr.O?" Ethan said.

"Just trying to figure out whom this Falcrane Ranger is and where they came from," Tommy said not taking his eyes off his computer.

At that moment a petite brunette knocked on the door frame. "Excuse me is this Dr. Oliver's room?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me," Tommy said looking up from his computer. He froze she looked so familiar.

"Okay great so I'm in the right place," she said.

"Hey I'm Kira and this is Ethan, Conner, and my boyfriend Trent," Kira smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabelle" Annabelle smiled and looked directly into Conner's eyes. There was something about him that made her comfortable being around him, but made her nervous.

"Nice to meet you too," Trent, Kira, and Ethan said, Conner couldn't talk he didn't know what to say Annabelle was so beautiful and just didn't know what to say. Kira elbowed him to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah nice to meet you too," he smiled. _"I think I am in love,"_ Conner thought to himself.

"So you're the student Principal Randall was talking about," Tommy said, trying to figure out who she reminded him of.

"Yeah that's me my mom and I just moved here from Angel Grove," Annabelle smiled thinking _oh my god this is my dad_.

"Angel Grove? Dr.O isn't that where you're from?" asked Kira.

"Yeah I did," said Tommy.

"_Just play it cool Annabelle_"

"Oh really then you must know my mom," Annabelle smiled.

"Really, but that would mean your mom would have to of had you at sixteen," Tommy said.

"She did," Annabelle said.

Tommy looked at her someone who went to high school with him and had a kid, but that was impossible no one was pregnant in high school when he was there. Kimberly had left when she was sixteen. Could be Kimberly that Annabelle reminded him of so much.

"Uhmmm Annabelle what's your last name?" Tommy asked. It couldn't be unless Kimberly had a kid that guy she left him for then he wouldn't know the last name.

"Oh it's Hart," Annabelle smiled.

Tommy froze in shock. "_Kimberly has a kid"_

**Author's Note: Tommy just found out Kimberly has a kid. Will he put two and two together and figure out that Annabelle is his daughter too? Thanks so much for the reviews it really means a lot. Well I hoped you enjoyed =)**


	4. Crushin

**'s First Period Science Class **

Annabelle Olivia Hart sat at her desk in Dr. Oliver's room she wanted to tell him so bad when she first enter the room, but she couldn't the other rangers were there and it would just make things awkward and weird for all of them. She had to tell him soon though or he could least try to put two and two together and figure it out. She did have his eyes, but he didn't notice at all during class. She was a little upset at this, but she did grab the attention of one very popular soccer star.

Conner couldn't keep his eyes off of Annabelle. She was just so beautiful and smart. He had heard she was a cheerleader at her old school the head cheerleader exact and she came to Reefside not just for the school itself, but their cheerleading team needed a new captain and that's where Annabelle comes in. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Yup Conner McKnight had totally was crushing and crushing hard.

Kira looked at her love struck teammate she would totally find have to find out more about this Annabelle girl she seemed pretty nice and cool even for a cheerleader. Kira was really hated popular people, but there was something different about Annabelle she didn't seem like the one to be a totally snob around people below her. Especially since one of her closest friends was totally crushing on her. Kira then looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. He smiled back.

Tommy Oliver was teaching his class, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kimberly having a kid. How couldn't she tell him even if it was after their breakup? Yeah he was upset, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend and she was only sixteen. From the sounds of it her so called boyfriend wasn't around with Annabelle having Kimberly's last name. Whatever had happen during that time didn't affect how amazingly Kimberly had done raising her daughter. She was a charming young girl and she seemed mature for her age. For some reason he had felt some kind of connection to her.

**After Class**

Annabelle was a little upset that class had ended. She couldn't believe how fascinated by the class. She had learned so much in just one class. The only thing was it seemed that she was the only one listening during the class she looked around and even the rangers weren't paying attention. Kira was too busy flirting with her boyfriend, Ethan was doing something on his phone, Trent was flirting back with Kira, and Conner well Conner was starring at her. She had only been at Reefside for one day and the most popular guy at school was into her and she was kind of into him. She smiled to herself.

She headed to her locker trying to open it, but it just wouldn't open."Why won't you open?" she said.

"Need some help," Conner asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah, for some reason my locker like totally hates me," Annabelle smiled. "_He is just too cute"_

He smiled back at her."I am going to need your combination," he said.

"Of course," she said coming back to reality and handed him the paper with her combination.

He opened her locker no problem.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Hey I was wondering after school me and my friends go over to Haley's Café where Kira's band plays wanna come with us?' he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah that sounds like fun my mom won't mind I will just let her know," Annabelle said.

"Great," Conner said a little too excited. Annabelle giggled lightly. Conner blushed.

**Haley's Café**

Annabelle entered Haley's Café looking for Conner and his friends. During the school day she had made friends with the rangers and learned a lot about them and they became friends. She told them about her life except for Tommy being her dad and herself being the Falcrane Ranger or anything else involving being a ranger. She didn't tell them her mother was the original pink ranger, but she knew they had already known that, but if she told them she knew it would be suspicious.

"Annabelle over here," Conner said waving her over pointing to the open seat next to him smiling. Annabelle smiled back and walked over and took the seat next to Conner.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Annabelle," they all said in unison. They started talking about what had happen today in school when Tommy walked in.

"Why is Dr. Oliver here?" she asked.

"Oh his girlfriend Haley owns the place," Kira said.

"Yeah she is really cool she knows everything," Ethan added.

_He has a girlfriend? He can't he just can't. _Annabelle thought. She knew her mother had not completely gotten over her father. She could tell her mom was lonely, but she was always asked out by many capable guys who could handle her having a kid. She just chose not to date even though Annabelle told her she was totally okay with it. That's when she realized Kimberly was still totally in love with Tommy.

"She can't know everything that's not physically possible," Annabelle said.

"She does believe me," Conner said.

Annabelle shrugged and tried to change the topic as she watch Tommy walk over to Haley kissing her gently on the lips and calling her beautiful. She felt anger with in her he called her mother beautiful and that was her nickname that only he could call her and she was the only one who called him handsome.

Tommy and Haley walked over to the teens hand and hand.

"Hey guys what are you guys up to?" Haley asked.

"Just showing Annabelle here the coolest hangout in Reefside," Ethan said.

"Thanks Ethan and hey Annabelle I'm Haley," Haley said putting her hand out.

Annabelle shook her hand and smiled so very sweetly. "Nice to meet you Haley."

"So Annabelle what did you think of class this morning. Principal Randall told me you really wanted to take my class," Tommy said.

"Oh yes I absolutely love science it's one of my favorite subject," Annabelle smiled."And I heard you were one of the best science teachers in Reefside."

"Well thank you at least you were paying attention in class today unlike some other students I know," Tommy said looking at the three rangers in front of him.

"You know I don't understand a word you say in class Dr. O," Conner complained.

"Maybe you should get a tutor then," Kira smirked.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but where am I suppose to find a tutor," Conner said.

Annabelle coughed lightly."I can tutor you if you want."

"Really," Conner said really excited.

"Yeah I'm really good in science so," Annabelle smiled.

"Great," Conner smiled back.

Tommy looked at Conner and Annabelle and could tell the two were into each other it reminded him of himself and Kimberly in high school. He missed those days he looked at Annabelle and studied her for a moment she looked exactly liked her mother, but her eyes they weren't Kimberly eyes at all. "_She must get them from her father,"_ he thought.

All of a sudden he heard a familiar sound. It sounded like a communicator. Not any communicator, but of the original communicators.

He looked around trying to find the source of the sound. He couldn't find it.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tommy asked.

"Hear what?" Conner said. Tommy was about to say a communicator, but he notice Annabelle was there he couldn't bring it up even if Kimberly was her mother he wouldn't think Kimberly would tell her about being a ranger.

"Never mind," he said.

Annabelle was relieved that none of them heard her communicator going off she took out of her phone and texted her mom seeing what was up. When her mother texted her back saying there was trouble she knew she had to leave and Kimberly told her she was on her way.

"Hey guys sorry I have to go my mom said she needs she is on her way to pick me up," Annabelle apologized.

Tommy couldn't believe it Kimberly was coming there to pick up Annabelle. He looked at Annabelle and notice the locket around her neck it was the one he had given to Kimberly before she left for Florida. Why was she wearing that locket and why had Kimberly kept it after breaking up with him?

"Oh it's okay," Kira said.

"I feel bad I really wanted to see you play," Annabelle said.

"It's okay my band plays all the time," Kira said.

Kimberly ran in looking for Annabelle."Annabelle," she said.

Tommy looked to see the girl who had broken his heart and all the feelings came back.

"Over here mom," Annabelle said waving her over.

Kimberly walked over."You got everything," Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I do," Annabelle said.

Tommy couldn't believe Kimberly didn't even notice him.

"Okay we better get going then before were late," Kimberly said. Annabelle nodded.

"See you guys later," Annabelle said as she left with Kimberly.

Tommy was hurt after all these years Kimberly didn't even look at him. Something big must of happened that Kimberly had too much on her hands at the moment. Kimberly wasn't the type of person to just ignore people.

**Command Center**

"What's going on Zordon," Annabelle asked.

"Elsa is back getting into some trouble you got to take care of it before someone gets hurt," Zordon said.

"Got it," Annabelle said. "It's Morphin Time," Annabelle said."Falcrane Power." Annabelle had transformed into the Falcrane Ranger.

**Downtown**

Elsa and some Tyrannodrones were waiting for the rangers to come.

The Dino Rangers came running onto the scene.

"Well well, well if it isn't the Power Rangers," Elsa smirked.

"You're going down Elsa," Tommy the black ranger said.

"I highly doubt that Tyrannodrones now," Elsa screamed. The tyrannodrones went after them. The rangers started to fight them.

"Well you guys are boring me I will let them and one of my monsters take care of you," Elsa smirked and then disappeared leaving the rangers with tyrannodrones and a very ugly monster.

"Let's go rangers," said the monster.

"Bring it," said Connor.

The monster proved to be too strong for the rangers.

"He is too strong for us," Kira said holding her side.

The monster did an evil laugh when it got hit by a fire sonic attack.

"Ow that hurt," the monster said.

"It suppose to hurt," said Annabelle holding the power bow on a rooftop."Thought you guys could use some help," Annabelle said.

"Thanks," said Conner.

"Who are you?" the monster said.

"I am the Falcrane Ranger," Annabelle said.

"Well Ranger I have already taken care of your friends over there," the monster said then he went after her.

She cart wheeled away from him. He had his back to her "nice to see you," she kicked him down the stairs," see ya next fall."

"You'll pay for that," the monster said.

"Oh really," Annabelle said."Falcrane ray gun." Annabelle pulled the trigger and a ray of white and pink light came from it forming a falcon and a crane hitting the monster destroying it.

"Alright," said Ethan.

"That was so cool," said Trent.

"I know," said Kira.

"How did you do that?' asked Conner.

Tommy just stood by his ranger team. There was something familiar about this Falcrane Ranger.

"Well I gotta go catch ya on the flip side," she said as the white and pink light seem to teleport her away again.

**Haley's Café**

Annabelle was sitting at a table with Kimberly drinking strawberry smoothies. Annabelle knew the rangers wouldn't be back right away they didn't have the ability to teleport like herself.

"So how was school," Kimberly asked.

"Great and I met a super cute guy," Annabelle smiled.

"Annabelle Olivia Hart who is the young man you speak of," Kimberly smiled back. At that moment Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira walked in and Annabelle pointed Conner out for Kimberly.

'He's cute," Kimberly said.

"I know and I can tell he is totally into me," Annabelle said the whisper. "He's the red ranger."

"Oh I see," Kimberly said as the group of teen walked over.

"Hey you're back," Conner smiled big at Annabelle.

"Yup," Annabelle smiled back. Kim faked coughed."Oh yeah this is my mom Kimberly. And mom this is Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Hart," they all said.

"Please Miss. Hart makes me feel old call me Kim or Kimberly," Kimberly smiled.

Tommy entered the café."Hey Beautiful," Kimberly turned thinking he was talking to her, but he went to straight towards Haley kissing her gently on the lips. Kimberly's hurt sank. Tommy had moved on and called someone else beautiful.

Tommy looked over at the group of teens and Kimberly. His eyes locked with Kimberly's.

**Author Note: Cliff Hanger…. Will Tommy confront Kim about the letter? Will things start to heat up between Annabelle and Conner? Tell me what you think and thanks so much for your guys reviews I'm glad you like the story. Please keep reviewing =)**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Haley's Café**

Annabelle looked from Kimberly to Tommy. She saw the hurt in Kimberly's eyes. "Mom you okay?" Annabelle asked.

Kimberly started to get teary eye. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Tommy started to walk over to the group.

"I think I'm going to go," Kimberly said on the verge of tears. "It was nice meeting you all, Annabelle call me when you want to be picked up," Kimberly sniffled gathering her things before Tommy made it to the table. Annabelle nodded seeing the hurt in her mother's eyes made her want to cry. "Okay love you sweetheart," Kimberly said kissing Annabelle on the forehead before leaving passing Tommy as a single tear falls down her face.

Everyone looked at Tommy then to Kimberly to Annabelle. "What just happened?" Conner asked.

"Should you tell them or should I," Annabelle said looking directly at Tommy hurt in her eyes.

Tommy took a deep breath," Kimberly was my high school girlfriend."

Haley came over just when he said that and her mouth and the rangers mouths dropped.

"Are you for real?" Kira said.

Tommy nodded. "I believed that I was in love with her then she broke my heart in a letter."

Annabelle looked at Tommy. "She never wanted to write the letter,"

Tommy looked confused. "What are you talking about Annabelle?" Tommy asked.

Annabelle took a deep breath. "She never wanted to write the letter she just had to," Annabelle said. Then she whispered in his ear. "She stills and has always loved you,"

Tommy froze. The girl he had been in love with since he first laid eyes on her was still in love with him and right in front of her and called another girl his nickname for her. He was ashamed with himself for saying it. He loved Haley, but not like he loved Kimberly.

After hearing Kimberly was Tommy's high school girlfriend Haley went back to work because she knew that he had to face this alone telling Kimberly he had moved on too.

Annabelle stared at Tommy. "You should go find her and she will explain more," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy said.

"She will explain why she wrote the letter," Annabelle said.

**Outside of Haley's Café**

Tommy knew he had to find Kimberly and find out what was going on and ran out of Haley's Café. He saw Kimberly's car and Kimberly bawling her eyes out in it. He felt guilt inside. He knocked on the passenger side window. She lowered it.

"Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded unlocking the car door and Tommy got in. They sat in silence for a long time.

"How could you call somebody beautiful?" Kimberly said.

"How could you write that letter?" Tommy asked. "Annabelle said you didn't want to write it can you please explain."

Kimberly took a deep breath." I had to write it."

"Is it because when you found someone new she got you knocked up and you didn't want to tell me that part because I wouldn't be mad if that was the case."

"It's not that. Tommy," Kimberly sighed. "There was no other guy, I made him up." Kimberly said.

Tommy froze. "What do you mean Kim?" Tommy asked.

"There was nobody else it was always you," she started to cry.

Tommy thought for a moment Annabelle. She was his daughter. Tommy felt like he was going to pass out.

"Tommy say something," Kimberly said.

"I don't know what to say, but why didn't you tell me and does she know?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't tell you because you were still a ranger and you needed to focus on saving the world instead of me and yes Annabelle knows you are her father she has known she was six," Kimberly said.

"She known since she was six," Tommy said confused.

"Yeah she knows everything about the rangers and Zordon and Alpha and who the other rangers were everything," Kimberly said. "When you guys were on the television and I pointed you out as the red turbo ranger and showed her pictures of you has the green ranger and white ranger and the zeo red ranger. She was so happy you were her dad," Kimberly smiled a little.

"Really?" Tommy said.

"Yeah she would always say to Trini, Jason, Billy, Zack, Aiesha, Adam, and Rocky and say how she had the coolest daddy in the world," Kimberly smiled again.

Tommy wanted to cry he had a daughter who had known for ten years that he was her father, but never came to found him till now.

"She knows about the rangers and Zordon and Alpha." Tommy said." I thought you wouldn't tell her that kind of stuff.

"Well we have a very honest relationship and I couldn't only tell her half the truth. I had to tell her the whole truth." Kimberly said.

"You know Zordon and Alpha are alive," Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah of course Zordon and I have always been close he has even met Annabelle," Kimberly smiled.

Tommy and Kimberly talked some more about Annabelle and what Tommy had been up to in the past sixteen years. Kimberly left the part of Annabelle being the Falcrane Ranger though.

Everything seemed like what it used to be like. Tommy leaned into kiss Kimberly, but Kimberly denied him.

"Tommy you have a girlfriend inside you should probably go back inside to see her and talk to Annabelle," Kimberly said.

Tommy nodded and said goodbye as he got out of the car and went back inside.

**Back inside Haley's Café**

Conner and Annabelle were in a deep conversation when Tommy walked back in looking at Annabelle smiling a nervous smile and walked to the table.

"What's up with you Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"She told you didn't she," Annabelle smiled back. Tommy nodded.

"Tell him what?" Conner asked.

"Well Annabelle is my daughter," Tommy said. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor except for Annabelle's of course.

"Are you for real?" Kira asked Annabelle.

Annabelle nodded," I'm surprised it wasn't that easy to figure out my aunts and uncles say I have my dad's eyes," Annabelle smiled.

"She also knows about the rangers guys," Tommy said to the group.

"Are you serious?" Conner exclaimed.

"Yeah my mom, Zordon, my uncle Jason, uncle Rocky, uncle Billy, uncle Adam, uncle Zack, aunt Trini and aunt Aiesha told me the whole history of the power rangers. Which ended with you guys," Annabelle smiled.

"You never told us you knew," Trent said.

"Well yeah of course I didn't I just met you guys and that's kind of weird but I feel like I know you guys now," Annabelle said.

"Well it feels good knowing you know." Ethan said. "It's a hard secret to keep,"

Annabelle knew exactly what he meant. She had no intentions of telling them she was the Falcrane Ranger.

"So Annabelle I was wondering maybe you could stay the night tomorrow so we can get to know each other better," Tommy said.

"I would really like that," Annabelle smiled.

"Cool I'm going to go tell Haley we are going to be having you over," Tommy said as he headed over to Haley.

"I gotta go to Computer club see ya guys later," Ethan said and he left.

"We should probably go get ready for my performance," Kira said pulling Trent along with her towards the stage.

This left Conner and Annabelle alone. Conner wanted to ask her out so bad. She was so beautiful and nice and smart. He had to just come out and say it.

"Hey Uhmmm, Annabelle I was wondering there is this dance on Friday and I kind of need a date and I was wondering if you would like to go with me," Conner smiled.

"I would love to," Annabelle smiled back gazing into his eyes.

"Great it's a date," Conner said gazing back into her eyes.

"It's a date," Annabelle repeated,

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I know a lot of people were upset because Tommy called Haley beautiful but I did that just to add drama. Thanks so much for reading this. I hope you liked this chapter. So what will happen when Annabelle stays over Tommy's place? How will Tommy react to Annabelle going on a date with Conner? How will Conner and Annabelle's date go? You will have to just wait and see. **


	6. Getting To Know Each Other

**The Harts' Residence**

Annabelle laid on her bed thinking about yesterday's events. Tommy knew she was his daughter and he wanted her to stay the night at his place. She knew it would be weird at first, but she was happy she was actually going to have a relationship with her father. She played with her locket around her neck.

"Anna did you finish packing," Kimberly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mom," Annabelle responded.

"Okay well Tommy is going to be here any minute," Kimberly said,

"Okay I am on my way down," Annabelle said. She got off her bed and brought her pink and white polka dot suitcase downstairs and placed it near the stairs. Kimberly walked into the living room.

"You finish all your homework?" she asked.

"Yes I did," Annabelle said. Kimberly kissed her daughter on the head.

"That's my girl," Kim said. Annabelle smiled then looked down at her wrist. She wasn't wearing her communicator.

"Crap, I left my communicator upstairs I will be right back," Annabelle ran upstairs to find her communicator.

The doorbell rang. It was Tommy. Kimberly opened the door."Hello Tommy," she said.

"Hey Kim is Annabelle ready?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Yeah she just needed to get something from upstairs," Kim said.

"Oh," Tommy responded.

"Tommy don't be nervous she is super excited," Kim said."And you will do great."

"You think?" Tommy said.

"Of course Tommy," Kim smiled Tommy smiled back.

"Okay I am ready," Annabelle said coming down the stairs.

"Okay well you two have fun and no staying up too late it's a school night," Kimberly said kissing her daughter goodbye.

"We won't mom, love you see you tomorrow," Annabelle said hugging her mother goodbye.

Tommy took Annabelle's suitcase and put it in the back of his jeep. Annabelle took a sit in the passenger seat and Tommy took the driver's seat and start to drive to his place.

There was a long silence."So Annabelle what do you think of Reefside?" Tommy asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"I love it actually I mean I know Angel Grove will always be my home, but I do really like it," Annabelle smiled. She had Kim's smile. Tommy smiled back.

"Well that's good, yeah I agree it is no Angel Grove, but it is close to it," Tommy laughed thinking about how he was a power ranger in Angel Grove and here he was a power ranger in Reefside.

"What is it like being a ranger?" Annabelle asked even though she knew what it was like, but she wanted to learn more about being a ranger and her dad has been a ranger the longest.

"Well it has it perks and it down faults, for example I loved how I was helping people, but when I was in high school and I would be call for ranger duty or whatever you want to call it I would have to make up excuses on why I had to go. I didn't like lying to people, but it was part of the job," Tommy said.

"Oh," Annabelle said.

"The worst part though for me probably would have to be that I couldn't be there for you and your mom because I was ranger and I had to wait till now to know that you existed," Tommy said.

"Don't worry I forgive you, I thought it was cool my dad was a power ranger saving the world and everything," Annabelle said.

"Well that good to hear," Tommy said.

They smiled at one and another.

**Tommy's Place**

Hayley was in the kitchen making dinner when Tommy and Annabelle came into the house laughing. Hayley smiled she knew Tommy was nervous about Annabelle staying over for the night.

"Hey Hayley, I'm back with Annabelle," Tommy said. Hayley walked into the living room where Annabelle and Tommy stood.

"Annabelle you remember Hayley my girlfriend," Tommy said.

Annabelle smiled, "Yeah it is so nice to meet you again Hayley."

"Nice to meet you again too Annabelle," Hayley said.

"Well Annabelle your room is upstairs to the two doors to the left if you want to freshen up before dinner," Tommy said.

"Okay," Annabelle said taking her suitcase upstairs to her room. The room had white walls and the queen size bed had a pink comforter and a pink ceiling fan above. Tommy must have had done this yesterday and today just for her. She fell onto the bed and smiled. She was actually getting to know her dad. On the ride over Tommy had told her all about the days that her mother and him were rangers together and how her mother always seemed to get trapped and he would always have to save her.

Annabelle went into the bathroom that was attached to her room and set up her toiletries and fixed her hair and makeup before she went downstairs. A s she walked downstairs she saw Hayley and Tommy being all lovey dovey. She liked Hayley she truly did, but she knew her mother wasn't totally over Tommy.

Annabelle went back upstairs for a minute before she came back down so they weren't all love dovey.

The three of them sat down at the table."So Annabelle I couldn't help, but notice that beautiful locket you have there, where did you get it?" Hayley asked.

"Actually it's my mom's she gave it to me when I was six after she told me about Tommy being my dad. Tommy had given it to her before she left for Florida," Annabelle said.

"Oh," Hayley said.

Annabelle nodded "Yeah and inside there is a picture of Tommy and my mom on one side and the other side is a picture of me when I was born," Annabelle said and she opened it showing the both of them.

"Wow you looked just like Tommy when you were a baby," Hayley said.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he looked from that photo to the photo of him and Kimberly. It was the picture they had taken right before she had left for Florida.

"So what was like growing up in Angel Grove?" Hayley asked."I have heard Tommy's stories, but what about yours."

"Well I always had Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Zack, Billy, and Jason they're like family to me. I remember this one time I was in eighth grade and I had my very first date my mom had to work and Jason had offer to pick me up from the movies and he didn't know I was on a date and when he came inside the movie theater the guy I was on the date with tried to kiss me and Jason totally scared off the kid. I was so mad, but now I realize he was just being over protected, it's funny now." Annabelle laughed.

Hayley laughed. Tommy didn't do anything it should have been him who scared off that kid who tried to kiss his daughter, but no it was Jason Tommy heart sank just thinking about the times he wasn't there for Annabelle.

"So Annabelle what are the former rangers up to anyways I haven't talked to them in ages," Tommy said.

"Well Billy and Trini started their own research facility right outside of Angel Grove, Rocky and Aisha are married and have a two year old son named Gunner, Zack has his a music producer in New York, Adam is married to this girl named Karen he met years back and they have twins a boy and a girl named Alex and Amanda, and Jason is a police officer in Angel Grove," Annabelle said.

"Wow," Tommy said.

"Yeah I know and Trini and Jason are getting married next year," Annabelle said.

"I knew those two would end up together," Tommy said.

"Yeah mom and I have been bugging Jason for the past two years to ask her to marry him, but he was like I will ask her when I want to ask her," Annabelle laughed.

Hayley started clearing the table and washing the dishes. Tommy and Annabelle sat on the couch in the living room talking.

"So what did you think of your room did I do okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it's perfect it has my two favorite colors white and pink," Annabelle smiled.

"Well I am glad you like it," Tommy smiled back.

"Yeah," Annabelle said. They talked for a couple hours before they decided it was time to go to bed since they both had to be at the school in the morning.

**The Next Day At Reefside High**

Tommy pulled up to the school with Annabelle. They walked to his classroom still getting to know each other.

Annabelle sat in her seat when the bell rang and everyone filed in. Conner was the last to show up. He sat next to Annabelle. They smiled at each other. Tonight was the night of the dance.

"So how did last night go?" Conner asked.

"It went great," Annabelle said.

"That's good," Conner smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell him about us we should probably wait to tell him," Annabelle said.

"Yeah I don't need to get on Dr. O's bad side," Conner said.

"Okay let's get this class started," Tommy said as he began to teach.

Conner continued to look at Annabelle and smile. Tonight was going to be perfect.

Once class had ended Conner walked with Annabelle to her locker.

"So tonight when I should pick you up?" he asked.

"How about seven," Annabelle said putting some books into her locker.

"Okay see you at seven," Conner said as he the left for his next class.

**The End Of The Day**

Annabelle waited outside for Kimberly to pick her up Tommy came over.

"Hey Annabelle," Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy," Annabelle smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know you can stay over whenever you want you're my daughter and I want to get to know you better," Tommy said.

"Same here, maybe this weekend," Annabelle said.

"Okay just call me," Tommy said.

"Kay well mom is here see ya later," Annabelle said as she runs towards Kimberly car and gets in.

"So how did it go?" Kimberly asked.

"It went well he said all I have to do is call and I can stay over whenever," Annabelle said.

"You tell him about being the Falcrane Ranger?" Kimberly asked.

"No because I don't need them to worry about me being a ranger it is better to keep it a secret," Annabelle said.

"Okay," Kimberly said as they drove home.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" Kimberly asked.

"I got a date to the dance for tonight," Annabelle said.

"Oh really," Kimberly said eyeing her daughter.

"Yeah with Conner," Annabelle smiled.

"He asked you," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Annabelle said.

"Well you know the rules," Kimberly said.

"Yes I know," Annabelle said.

"Does Tommy know you are going on a date with Conner?" Kimberly asked.

"No and we would like to keep it that way," Annabelle said.

"Okay I won't say anything," Kimberly said.

**The Harts' Residence**

It was just about seven when Conner arrived. He sat on the couch in the living room when Annabelle walked down stairs.

She was beautiful she was wearing a mini strapless pink dress with a pair of white heels and her hair was curled and half up and half down held by a beautiful pink and white crystal barrette.

"Wow you look amazing," Conner said standing up.

"Thanks," Annabelle smiled.

"Alright you two I need pictures," Kimberly smiled.

The two got close Conner had his right hand on the small of Annabelle's back. They both smiled as Kimberly took picture after picture of the two of them.

"Mom we gotta go," Annabelle said.

"Okay, okay you two have fun, but not too much fun," Kimberly smiled.

"We promise Kimberly," Conner said.

**At The Dance**

Kira stood on stage singing her heart out with Trent. Ethan controlled the lights and everything involving the technology knowledge of his. All three of them smiled when they saw Conner and Annabelle enter together. They were just too cute together.

Conner smiled at Annabelle, "You want to dance."

"I would love to," Annabelle replied with a smile. They dance the night away. When it came to name the king and queen of the dance Conner and Annabelle were named. Even though Annabelle had just taken over as head cheerleader and just came to Reefside she had become popular.

When the dance ended Conner drove Annabelle back to her house.

**The Harts' Residence**

Conner walked Annabelle up to her door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Annabelle said.

"Me too," Conner said.

They smiled at one and another. They both leaned in and kissed a long passionate kiss. Conner wrapped his arms around Annabelle's waist and Annabelle wrapped her arms around his neck. They both pulled away slowly smiling.

"You wanna hang tomorrow," Conner asked.

"Sure," Annabelle said.

"Cool I will pick you up around twelve," Conner smiled.

"Okay," Annabelle smiled back.

Conner kissed Annabelle one last time, "Goodnight,"

"Night," Annabelle smiled she opened the door and walked in as Conner left. Tonight was the greatest night of her life.


	7. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note: Okay I know people think Tommy should be angry, but most fanfics I have read about Kimberly keeping a child secret from Tommy, Tommy is always angry I just wanted to make it a little different and also I know Zordon and Tommy were close, but Zordon was kind of like a father to Kimberly on the show so that is why he only communicated with Kimberly just saying. Please keep up with the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reefside High School**

It was the last day of school and for the past couple weeks it had been quiet. Mesogog hadn't sent any attacks. Tommy was beginning to think Mesogog was up to something and it wasn't going to be good.

The last couple of weeks though had been really good for him he met his daughter, Annabelle, who he had gotten to know and she even started to call him dad. He was happy with his relationship with Hayley was great even though Kimberly had come into his life they didn't spend much time together. The only time they saw each other was when he came to keep Annabelle up, when he dropped her off, or if she dropped Annabelle off, or picked her up. There was really nothing for them to say. Things were different now.

Tommy walked down the hallway when he saw Conner making out with some girl against a locker. Tommy shook his head and went over to Conner and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Conner what have I told about PDA in the hallway," Tommy said. Conner turned around and that's when Tommy got a good luck of the girl who Conner was making out with."Annabelle," Was all Tommy could say.

Conner and Annabelle looked at each other then at Tommy."Hey dad," Annabelle said embarrassed.

"This isn't what it looks like Dr. O," Conner said.

Tommy crossed his arms."So you weren't just making out with my daughter," Tommy said in a serious tone.

"Okay so it was it looks like," Conner said looking down at his feet.

"We've kind of been dating for a couple weeks now," Annabelle confessed.

"You two have been dating and neither of you told me," Tommy said.

"Well we haven't been dating for very long and we just started telling people," Annabelle said.

"Why wasn't I one of the first to know," Tommy said.

"Because I knew you would freak like this," Annabelle said. The bell rings.

"Well we got to get to class," Conner said.

"Yeah don't want to be late," Annabelle said as they sped off to class holding hands.

Tommy shook his head and went to his room he didn't have a class that period so he called up Kimberly.

"Hello?" Kimberly said.

"Did you know our daughter has a boyfriend?" Tommy blurted out.

"Hello to you too," Kimberly said sarcastically.

"Just answer the question Kim," Tommy said pacing.

"Well yeah of course we don't keep anything from each other," Kim said.

"But you felt the need to keep it from," Tommy said.

"Tommy it wasn't mine to tell," Kimberly said.

"Why wouldn't she tell me," Tommy said.

"Well Tommy she just started calling you dad and she's a girl she isn't going to talk boys with you," Kimberly said. Tommy knew this to be true. "How did you find out?"

"I saw her and Conner making out in the hallway," Tommy said.

"Oh I see, if I remember correctly we spent a lot of time making out in the hallway," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, but that was different," Tommy said.

"Tommy it's not different, it's just that she's your daughter and you don't like that she is dating and making out with a boy," Kim said.

"How do you do that," Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"Well you always have a way of calming me down you know," Tommy said.

"I don't know Tommy I guess it's just I know you in a different way than anybody else," Kim said.

"Well thanks Kim," Tommy said.

"No problem Tommy," Kimberly said.

"Well I better go," Tommy said.

"Kay bye Tommy and cut Annabelle some slack," Kimberly said.

"Okay I will bye Kim," Tommy said. They both hung up.

**Hayley's Café **

"He is totally upset," Annabelle said with her hands in her head. Conner rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay Anna he'll come around he was just in shock," Kira said.

"But Kira you didn't see Dr. O's face I was so ready to piss myself," Conner said Annabelle leaned her head on Conner's shoulder.

"What's going on over here?" Hayley asked.

"Oh just that Dr. O caught Mr. Soccer star here macking on his daughter," Ethan said.

"Oh you two are an item?" Hayley asked.

Conner and Annabelle both nodded. Tommy walked into the café heading straight for the group of teens and Hayley.

"Hey guys, do you think Annabelle and I can talk alone for a minute," Tommy said.

Everyone nodded and left to help Hayley with something out back.

"I'm so sorry dad I didn't think you would be too happy if you found out I was dating Conner," Annabelle said.

"I'm not mad and what would make you think I would be upset with you for dating Conner?" Tommy asked.

"Well it's just that it's Conner," I said.

"Well you bring up an excellent point, but Conner is a good kid and I trust him," Tommy said.

"We just thought that you would get so upset with us dating and stuff and that it would affect the ranger business," Annabelle said.

"It would never and Annabelle the only time I would be upset is if he did something to hurt you then we would have a problem and I would have to kick his ass," Tommy said. Annabelle smiled.

"I love you dad," she said hugging him. Tommy hugged her back a little teary eye. It was the first time she had actually told him she loved him.

"I love you too sweetheart," Tommy said.

All of sudden they heard screaming outside. Tommy and Annabelle release from the hug.

"You and the rangers better get going," Annabelle said.

"You going to be okay here," Tommy asked.

"Have to go anyways I'll be fine I promise," Annabelle smiled.

"Okay," Tommy said as he left the café the other rangers behind him.

Annabelle walked out and went behind the café when no one was watching. She made no sure no one was around her."It's morphin time," Annabelle said."Falcrane Ranger."

"Zordon to Falcrane Ranger Falcrane Ranger come in," Zordon said.

"Falcrane Ranger here, what's up Zordon?" Annabelle asked.

"Mesogog sent one of his evil monsters in the park," Zordon said.

"I'm on it," Annabelle said. With that a white and pink stream of light teleported her to the park where the rangers were busy fighting the monster and his minions. They weren't doing so hot.

"Power Bow," Annabelle said using her bow to hit the monster hurting him.

"Who did that," the monster said.

"I am the Falcrane Ranger the ranger of the Falcon and the Crane," Annabelle said. "And I'm here to take you down."

"Oh really," the monster said.

"Yes really," Annabelle said doing a double kick flip kicking him right in the stomach.

"Oh you are going to pay for that," the monster said.

All six rangers were fighting the minions and the monster. Annabelle back flipped away from the monster. "Come and get me," she said.

The monster came towards her and they started to fight. The monster was letting down which wasn't helping Annabelle. That's when Tommy as the black ranger came over and started to attack with the monster.

"Need some help?" Tommy asked.

"I can handle this myself," Annabelle said. The voice it sounded familiar to Tommy, but he couldn't place it. Right then the monster kicked Annabelle into the building. Conner came to her side.

"Obviously you can't," Conner said as the other rangers came over to Annabelle side.

Annabelle got up she didn't need their help she didn't need them finding out who she truly was.

"I can handle this just watch me," Annabelle said getting up." Falcrane Ray Gun," Annabelle said she pulled the trigger as the stream of white and pink light in the form of a falcon and crane appear hitting he monster destorying him for good."See I didn't need your help."

"Why won't you tell us who are where do you come from and why don't you want our help?" Tommy asked.

"I just don't okay and you don't need to know who I am so see ya later," Annabelle said. 

"Wait," Conner said, but she was already being teleported by the white and pink stream of light.

**The Lair**

"Who is she?" Conner asked.

"We don't know Conner," Tommy said.

"Well she has contact with Zordon and Alpha maybe since you know them maybe you can get in touch with them and they will tell you," Ethan said to Tommy.

"If it was only that was easy," Tommy said. "I haven't talked to Zordon or Alpha since he got taken and then after that I thought he was gone."

"Well maybe if we do some research we can find him," Hayley said sitting at the computer.

"Hayley we've already tried, but didn't find anything," Tommy said.

"Maybe we didn't try hard enough" Hayley said.

"Well all I know is that she has the power of both of the falcon and the crane," Tommy said.

"Well she did talk about some command center the first battle we were in with her," Kira said.

"The command center," Tommy said. "I think I know where to find Zordon."


	8. Contact With Zordon

**The Liar**

Tommy was throwing stuff everywhere. "Where could it be," Tommy said. He rubbed his head. He had been looking all day for his old communicator seeing if there was any way he could find Zordon.

Hayley walked down into the liar, "What happened in here?" she asked.

"I was trying to find my old communicator to see if there was any way I could find Zordon," Tommy explained.

Hayley wrapped her arms around Tommy and kissed him gently on the lips. "Well you better clean this mess up the rangers are coming over soon," she said.

"Alright I will clean it up after I go pick up Annabelle," Tommy said.

"Okay," Hayley said. Hayley was happy Tommy had a relationship with his daughter the only thing she didn't like was that with Annabelle being in Tommy's life that also meant Kimberly was back in it. Yeah, Kimberly and Tommy pretty much avoided each other unless it involved Annabelle. Hayley noticed a change in Tommy since Kim's unexpected arrival to Reefside, but she tried to ignore it.

**Mesogog's Ship**

Mesogog looked at the screen in front of him, "Excellent Elsa," he said.

"Thank you master, would you like me to take action?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet, but very soon," Mesogog said. He did his evil laugh as he watch the clip over and over again.

**Hart's Residence**

"Mom," Annabelle said running down the stairs.

"What is it Annabelle," Kimberly asked.

"Have you seen my pink tube top that goes with my white sweater and denim skirt?" Annabelle asked.

"Go check the laundry basket," Kim said. Annabelle went into the laundry room where right in the laundry basket was the tube top she was looking for.

"Thanks Mom," Annabelle said heading back up to change out of her pajamas.

"No problem sweetheart," Kimberly yelled up the stairs. Then she heard the doorbell ring.

She goes to answer it and sees Tommy. "Hey Tommy," she said.

"Hey Kim," he said. "She ready?"

"No," Annabelle yelled down the stairs.

"Does that answer your question," Kim said."Here come on inside."Tommy entered the house and looked at around. He never actually got a chance to look because normally Annabelle was all set and ready to go, but today she wasn't. They both sat at the table.

"You got a nice place here," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kimberly smiled. "So Tommy we never really got a chance to catch up,"

"Yeah well you know me I can be gone in a flash," Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, so how are things Tommy?" she asked.

"Well their good I mean I'm still trying to wrap my thoughts on Annabelle dating Conner," he said.

"I know Tommy, but it will become easier trust me," Kim said placing her hand on top of his not realizing she was doing it.

"I hope so," Tommy said he looked down at their hands touching. It brought back so many memories.

"Okay I'm ready to go," Annabelle said coming down the stairs she noticed her parents' hands touching.

Kimberly quickly moved her hand and got up from the table and hugged her daughter."Well have a good time sweetheart," she said.

"I will mom," she said hugging her back.

"Let's get going," Tommy said. Annabelle nodded and followed Tommy out to his jeep. They got in and they drove back to Tommy's place.

**The Lair**

Tommy sat at his computer researching away with the rangers. Annabelle came down with a strawberry smoothie and went over to Conner and sat in his lab.

"I brought you something," Annabelle smiled.

"You did," Conner smiled back. Annabelle nodded.

"Yup, but it's going to cost you," Annabelle said.

"Oh really and what's it going to cost me," Conner smiled. Annabelle whispered in his ear. "That's sounds fair," Conner said giving her a kiss.

They both pulled away slowly and saw that everyone was staring at them including Tommy. They both blushed embarrassed. Tommy shook his head remembering what Kim had said to him.

Annabelle handed Conner his drink and pulled up a seat next to his."So what are you guys doing anyways?"

"We're trying to find Zordon to see if he can tells who the Falcrane Ranger is," Conner said.

"Yeah, but no of us can't seem to find anything not even me or Hayley," Ethan said.

"Well maybe I can help," Annabelle said.

"You can?" Kira said.

"Yeah I mean I have met Zordon," Annabelle shrugged.

"That's right," Tommy said remembering his conversation with Kimberly when he had found out about Annabelle being his daughter.

"Hold on let me get my laptop and we can put the software you guys have on your computers and put it on mine," Annabelle smiled. She then went upstairs to retrieve her laptop.

**Annabelle's Room**

Annabelle took her laptop out and set up a connection to the Command Center. She made sure no one was around before she spoke.

"Falcrane Ranger to Command Center," Annabelle said.

"What is it Annabelle," Zordon said.

"Okay the other rangers are looking a way to get in contact with you," Annabelle said.

"Why are they trying to get in touch with me?" Zordon asked.

"They want information about the Falcrane Ranger," Annabelle said."But I don't want them knowing it's me that could just end badly."

"Well Annabelle you have to come clean to them sooner than later," Zordon said.

"I know Zordon, it's just that I know they will want me to join their team and I love them all to death, but I don't want them to get in the way of our mission," Annabelle said.

"I understand Annabelle," Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon, okay so here is the plan we'll get in touch with you and you can tell them the truth except for telling them who the Falcrane Ranger really is," Annabelle said.

"Okay," Zordon said.

"Okay talk to you in a few," Annabelle said.

"Till then Annabelle," Zordon said. Annabelle shut the laptop shut and headed back downstairs to the lair.

**The Lair**

Once Ethan installed the software to Annabelle's computer she went to work on getting in touch with Zordon. She got the connection.

All the rangers and Hayley crowed around Annabelle and her laptop as the screen showed Zordon and Alpha.

"Hello Rangers," Zordon said.

"Hey Zordon," they all said.

"Tommy, I am sorry I haven't been in contact I felt it would be best if I tried not to communicate with you or the other former rangers," Zordon said.

"Kimberly just seems to stumble in," Alpha added.

"It's alright Zordon," Tommy said. "Now we have an important question,"

"What is it Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"What can you tell us about the Falcrane Ranger?" Tommy asked. Annabelle felt her heart race even though she knew that Zordon and Alpha would keep their word on keeping her identity secret.

"The Falcrane Ranger is the ranger of the falcon and the crane, she contains all the powers of the white and pink power coins and she has new powers of her own," Zordon said.

"Can you give us her name?" Tommy asked.

"I am sorry Tommy I cannot it could affect her current mission," Zordon said.

"What mission?" Kira asked.

"I cannot tell you her mission it might jeopardize everything including the universe," Zordon said.

"What is going on Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy I cannot explain anything at this time things will come out in due time," Zordon said."Trust me,"

Tommy nodded. All of a sudden something showed up on the big computer screen.

"Tommy there is trouble in the downtown area," Hayley said.

"We're on it," Tommy said. "Sorry Zordon we gotta go promise to stay in touch,"

"Promise Tommy," Zordon said.

All five rangers stood in the middle of the room.

"Dino thunder power up," Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Kira said.

"White Ranger, Dino power," Trent said. They all transformed into the rangers.

They then went off to stop Mesogog's plan. This left Hayley and Annabelle alone in the lair. Annabelle shut her laptop and went upstairs to her room. She still felt weird about being around Hayley. Hayley was nice and all, but she tried to hard at being like a mom when she came over to Tommy's. Yeah she understood why Hayley tried, but sometimes it just bothered her.

In her room Annabelle put her laptop away then went back downstairs and went outside."I'm going for a walk Hayley," Annabelle yelled as she left. She walked down the road till she knew she was out of sight. "It's morphin time," she said. "Falcrane Ranger," she transformed into the Falcrane ranger.

She teleported herself to the downtown area where the rangers were fighting one of Mesogog's monsters.

Annabelle jumped down from a roof of a building. "Thought you guys should use some help," she said.

"Thanks," Kira said. The two girls fought side by side. Annabelle did a double back handspring and kicked the monster in the gut making him fall to the ground.

Elsa watched from the sidelines her plan was going perfectly. She watched as the tyrannodrones surrounded the rangers except for the Falcrane Ranger. A blast came from the sky putting the rangers in a bubble.

"What's going on?" asked Conner.

"It's a trap," Tommy said. They watch as the monster disappeared.

"What's going?" Annabelle said looking around for the monster. She noticed the rangers in the bubble. She knew she had to save them."Saba I need you," Annabelle said and then Saba appeared in mid air. She grabbed him.

Elsa smirked as Annabelle got ready to use Saba."Not this time ranger," Elsa smirked blasting Annabelle some sort of blaster. Annabelle fell to the ground.

"No!" Kira screamed. The rangers watched as the Falcrane Ranger fell to the ground. Elsa appeared.

"That was too easy," Elsa smirked as she watched as Annabelle demorphed.

All five rangers were in shock they couldn't believe it Annabelle was the Falcrane Ranger.

**Author's Note: The identity of the Falcrane Ranger has finally been revealed to the power rangers. What will happen now that the truth is out? What does Mesogog want to do with Annabelle? What is Annabelle's secret mission? How will Tommy react to his daughter being the Falcrane Ranger? How will Conner react? I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	9. New Powers

**The Battle**

The rangers starred at Annabelle unconscious they couldn't believe she was the Falcrane Ranger.

"NO!" Conner yelled on verge of tears even though you couldn't tell from underneath his helmet. He pounded against the bubble trying to get free and over to Annabelle.

Tommy didn't speak he just looked at his daughter lying on the ground unconscious. There was nothing they could do for her they were stuck.

Trent held onto Kira as she softly cried starring at her best friend on the ground. Ethan looked around trying to find a distraction.

They watched as Elsa walked over to Annabelle. "Well it was nice seeing you rangers," she smirked as herself and Annabelle disappeared. As they disappeared so did the bubble which demorphed the rangers. They fell to ground.

"I'm going after them," Conner said in anguish.

"No Conner, we can't they might harm her if we do," Tommy said.

"Come on Mr. O they just took Annabelle and you don't want us to do anything about it," Conner said you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Conner," Kira said.

"Let's just get back to the Lair and do some research," Ethan said.

"Then we can figure out our plan to get Annabelle back safe and sound," Trent said.

Everybody nodded except for Conner. They all knew Conner was going to be stubborn in this situation.

"I'll met you guys there, I have to do something first," Tommy said staring at the spot where Annabelle had laid minutes before.

**The Harts' Residence**

Tommy knocked on the door frequently. Kimberly opened the door. She saw the look in Tommy's eyes.

"Tommy what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong with Annabelle?"

Tommy nodded. He didn't know how to tell her. "Kim, Mesogog has her," he said.

Kimberly felt like she couldn't breathe. "What," is all she managed to say before the tears started to well up," How?"

"We were fighting one of Mesogog's monsters and she was helping us fight and then we figured it was a track and then Elsa got her and took her away," Tommy said trying not to cry.

"So you know?" Kimberly asked as the tears streamed down her face.

"That our daughter is the Falcrane Ranger yes," Tommy said.

"And they have her," Kim said. Tommy nodded.

Kimberly started to cry hard Tommy took her in his arms and let her cry. "Don't worry Kim I will get her back if it is the last thing I do."

**The Lair**

Tommy and Kim walked into the lair as the other rangers and Hayley were working. Kim looked around at the place. She somehow felt awkward around this group of rangers. She didn't know them all to well except for Conner and Kira.

"Did you guys find anything?" Tommy said. Everybody turned around to see Tommy and Kim standing at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing yet Tommy," Hayley said.

Tommy and Kimberly walked down the stairs into the actual lair. Tommy looked at Kimberly and saw the look in her eyes he knew she was scared. So was he, but he knew had to be strong for both of them as the parents of Annabelle. He rubbed her shoulders.

"It is going okay Kim we're going to find her," Tommy said. Kim looked up at him and nodded.

Hayley saw the looks between Tommy and Kim she felt a bit of jealous in her, but held it back. She knew this was a hard time for Tommy and Kim with their daughter missing in all.

"Rangers," a voice said and all of a sudden Zordon appeared on the computer screen.

"Zordon," everybody said as they gathered around the computer.

"I have lost contact with Annabelle I can feel that she is in danger you must come to the command center immediately," Zordon said.

"But how Zordon?" Ethan asked.

"I can take care of that," a familiar voice said it was Billy on the screen.

"Billy," Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, okay here is how it is going to work, Kim do you have your old communicator?" Billy asked.

"Yes I do Billy," Kim said taking it off her wrist.

"Okay everybody needs to be touching it and then I can bring you guys here," Billy said.

"Sounds good to me Billy," Tommy said. Tommy, Kim, Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Kira were touching the communicator and then a rainbow stream of light hit them all and they were teleported to the Command Center.

**The Command Center**

"Wow this place is super awesome," Kira said looking around.

"Yeah I mean check out this robot," Ethan said.

"The name is Alpha," Alpha said. "Nice to meet you Ethan,"

"Holy crap it knows my name," Ethan said.

"He has work with the power rangers for a while now so he knows all the former and you guys the current rangers," Billy said.

"That's amazing," Trent said.

"Yeah," Ethan and Kira said in unison.

They looked at Conner who was standing in the background he seemed to be the most upset next to Kimberly and Tommy on the disappearance of Annabelle.

"Okay Zordon, what can we do to get Annabelle back," Tommy said.

"Well during the fight you had all lost your power completely including Annabelle." Zordon said.

"What do you mean Zordon?" Kira asked.

"Your dino powers have been destroyed, and have been lost forever," Alpha said.

"Great now how are we supposed to save Annabelle," Kira said plopping down into a chair.

"We already thought that through," Billy said.

"It was part of Annabelle's mission," Alpha said.

"So now can you tell us her mission?" Trent asked.

"Well as you may know Tommy, Kim and I were part of the original power rangers," Billy said.

"So were we," said Jason walking into the command center with Trini and Zack.

"And then we got the powers after that," said Rocky followed by Aisha and Adam.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tommy.

"We're here to help," Jason said.

"So is somebody going to explain to us what is going on?" Ethan said.

"Annabelle's mission was to find the six original power coins that we thought to be destroyed," Zordon said. "She had found the power coins and now she was supposed to find the six that possessed the power. Since we had already had the white and pink they seem to come together to form the white and pink coin."

"During the battle though the two seem to have come apart, but we teleported them back in time before Mesogog could get his hands on them," Billy said.

"Okay? So who are these six rangers who possessed the power of the power coins?" Trent asked.

"We believe you guys might be the rangers we're looking for," Jason said.

"Yeah I mean you guys seem to become friends with Annabelle fast and she kind of thought it might be you guys, but she wasn't sure and that is why she didn't want you guys interfering with her mission." Aisha said.

"So are you ready to become rangers once again," Zordon asked.

"Yes Zordon," Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner said.

Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner stood across from the former rangers. Kira across from Trini and Aisha, Ethan across from Billy, Conner across from Jason and Rocky, and Trent across from Adam and Zack.

"Now focus your energy on the power coins," Alpha said. All of them focused on the energy of the power coins and then all of a sudden a burst of color in the shapes of animals flew around the rangers.

A sudden light of yellow hit Kira and she became the Sabertooth Bear. Then a sudden light of blue hit Ethan and he became the Triceratops Wolf. Trent was hit with a sudden light of black and became the Mastodon Frog. Conner then was hit with a sudden light of red and he became the Tyrannosaurus Ape.

Then a sudden white light hit Tommy and he once again became the falcon and Kimberly got hit with a sudden light of pink and became the crane once again.

"Whoa," Kira said." That was awesome,"

"Yeah it was," Ethan said.

"Kira," Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon," Kira said stepping forward.

"You now control the powers of the Sabertooth Tiger, Griffon, and the Bear," Zordon said. Kira smiled and nodded then took a step back. "Ethan,"

"Yes Zordon," Ethan said stepping forward.

"You now control the powers of the Triceratops, Unicorn, and Wolf," Zordon said Ethan nodded then took a step back." Trent,"

"Yes Zordon," Trent said stepping forward.

"You now control the powers of the Mastodon, Lion, and Frog," Zordon said. Trent nodded then took a step back. "Conner,"

"Yes Zordon," Conner said taking a step forward.

"You now control the powers of the Tyrannosaurus, Dragon, and Ape," Zordon said. Conner nodded and took a step back.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other." Tommy Kimberly," they both looked at Zordon. "Tommy you again control the power of the Tigerzord and Falcon and Kimberly you again control the power of the Pterodactyl, FireBird, and Crane," Zordon said. They both nodded.

"One question why is Annabelle the Falcrane Ranger which is a cross between the Falcon and the Crane?" Kira asked.

"Well Kira when Annabelle was conceived Tommy and I were both still rangers and that means I still had my power during that time," Kimberly said.

"Okay? But then why does Mesogog just want her and not the rest of us?" Ethan asked.

"Because Annabelle is the most powerful power ranger ever," Zordon said.

"What!" Trent, Kira, and Ethan said. Tommy looked confused himself.

"What do you mean Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy you and Kimberly still had your powers when Annabelle was conceived and both your powers were past down to her which is why the white power coin and the pink power coin became one to make her into the Falcrane Ranger and she is the only one who can harness the powers of both the white and pink ranger and new powers of the Falcrane ranger," Zordon said.

"Mesogog is planning on draining Annabelle's energy and to take her power away which could kill her instantly and the universe in terrible danger," Alpha said.

"Do we know where Annabelle is now?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy we do," Zordon said with that he gave them her coordinates.

"Alright team lets do this," Tommy said.

"Hey where did Conner go?" Kira asked.

**Mesogog's Ship**

Annabelle laid unconscious ask her energy was beginning to drain. She was dressed like a princess a pink gown with a white diamond incrusted headband. She laid there peaceful. Mesogog walked around the room.

"How long is this going to take?" Elsa asked.

"It will take time, but since the rangers lost their power we have that time and some to spare," Mesogog said.

Conner looked around the field. "It's Morphing Time," he said, "Tyrannosaurus Ape." He transformed into the red ranger. He looked around before finding the portal to Mesogog's Ship. He knew it would have been smarter to wait for the other, but he couldn't take the chance of losing Annabelle.

He snuck around the ship trying to find his way to Annabelle. He looked into a room and there she was lying peaceful on a bed. She looked beautifully breathtaking. Conner looked out for any opponents who would come between him saving Annabelle.

He made his way over to Annabelle untying her free then picking her up. "Ah it seems we have a guest the red ranger," Elsa said.

"Just one ranger that is very pathetic," Mesogog said.

"Actually there is six of us," Tommy said. "I am the white ranger,"

"I am the pink ranger," Kimberly said.

"Blue," Ethan said.

"Black," Trent said.

"Yellow," Kira said.

"It is so on rangers," Elsa snarled. "Tyrannodrones attack,"

"Conner get Annabelle out of her we'll take care of these guys," Tommy said. Conner nodded and left carrying Annabelle in his arms.

Conner used his communicator to teleport himself and Annabelle back to the Command Center.

**The Command Center**

Conner gently placed Annabelle on a bed in the Command Center's medical unit. He took off his helmet starring at the beautiful girl that laid before him. He took her hand and held it.

"Conner the others are on their way back," Trini said walking in.

"Thanks Trini," he said. Trini came beside him.

"She's beautiful isn't she," she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"You love her don't you?" Trini said.

"I love her more than anything in the universe," Conner said.

"You remind me a whole lot of Tommy and she reminds me so much of Kim, just remember true love conquers all," Trini said.

"What does that mean," Conner said, but then Trini was gone.

The other rangers return and everyone made their way to the medical unit and looked at Annabelle. Kimberly ran over to Annabelle's side and held her hand. Tommy came behind her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why is she dressed like that Zordon?" Kira asked.

"She's power ranger royalty and the most powerful power ranger ever," Zordon said.

"She lost a lot of energy, but she should come around," Billy said.

"Tommy Kimberly you need to transfer your power back to Annabelle," said Zordon said. They both nodded and placed both of the power coins in their daughter's hands.

They both held on of her hands and each others they focused all their energy on Annabelle. All of a sudden a bright light illuminated the room of white and pink. The spirit of the falcon and the crane flew around the room before entering back into Annabelle.

Her eyelids fluttered up. "Annabelle sweetheart," Kimberly cried hugging her daughter.

"What happened?" Annabelle asked weakly. "Why am I dress like this?"

"We can answer all your questions later right now you need your rest," Tommy said kissing her on the head.

"We're just happy that you're all right," Jason said.

"Yeah," everybody else said.

"So I guess the truth is out," Annabelle said.

"Yeah," Kira said.

"And your mission has been completed." Ethan said.

"Thanks to us," Trent said.

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

"Trent, Ethan, Conner and I are the ones you were looking for," Kira said.

"Really this whole time," Annabelle said.

"Yeah," Kira said.

"Well at least it's you guys and not just a bunch of random people I don't know," Annabelle said.

"Annabelle with your powers return you are going to have to wait to use them you are still very weak and your powers need time to fully recover," Zordon said.

"What does that mean," Annabelle asked.

"You are going to have to take things easy for a while," Billy said.

"Great," Annabelle said sarcastically.

"Don't worry babe I'll come help take care of you," Conner said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

**Author's note: I think this is my longest chapter yet. Anyways, what did Trini mean by true loves conquers all? Tommy and Kim seem to have gotten closer, how will this affect Tommy's relationship with Hayley and his relationship with Kim? How will the rangers do with their new powers and with one of their rangers recovering? Will Mesogog come back for Annabelle? What does Zordon mean by Power Ranger Royalty? Well I really hoped you liked this chapter it took me a while to write. Please review =)**


	10. Recovery Boredom

**Harts' Residence**

Annabelle sat up in her bed starring at the wall in front of her. She had been recovering for a few days, but she was getting really bored. Nobody would let her do anything fun. She felt like she was in prison. She looked at her watch it was ten in the morning and Conner still hadn't called her or came to check up on her all day. She knew he was probably still sleeping or running late, but he was normally up and here before she even woke up, but today he wasn't.

"Mom," Annabelle yelled. Kimberly ran up into her daughter's room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Kimberly asked.

"Have you heard from Conner?" Annabelle asked.

"No I haven't why?" Kimberly said.

"It's just that he normally calls or something by now," Annabelle said getting out of her bed.

"Anna, just relax your father probably has him and the other rangers training with their new powers," Kimberly said trying to calm down her daughter.

"But mom he could at least called me or something, I mean seriously he said he was going to take care of me," Annabelle pouted as she sat her on bed.

Kimberly took the seat next to her, "Annabelle if he is anything like your father he'll be late let me just tell you, when your father and I were together he was always late to our dates," Kimberly said.

Annabelle looked at her mother. "You're probably right," Annabelle said leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. Kimberly rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly. "Mom can you tell me the story again about you and dad?" Annabelle asked.

"You know the story Anna, I've told you it about a million times," Kimberly said.

"I know, but I mean I like the story," Annabelle smiled.

"Okay, how about we go downstairs and I'll make some tea and then I'll tell you the story how about that," Kimberly smiled back.

They made their way downstairs Annabelle sat on the couch in the living room as Kimberly went into the kitchen to make some tea. Once Kimberly made the tea she walked into the living room with two cups in her hand and handed one to Annabelle. Kimberly took a quick sip of her tea before sitting down next to Kimberly.

"So where would you like me to begin our story," Kimberly asked.

"From the beginning," Annabelle smiled taking a sip of her tea.

"Okay well it all started one day at Angel Grove High," Kimberly started. Kimberly talked about the time when Bulk and Skull were bothering her and Tommy came to her rescue. Tommy always seemed to come to her rescue throughout her time as a ranger except when he was evil. "He was my white knight," Kimberly smiled.

"That's cute," Annabelle smiled.

"It was," Kimberly smiled thinking about it."Well then I left for Florida and well you know what happens after that," Kimberly's smiled fade.

Annabelle nodded knowing she was the reason her mother wrote the letter. "Mom do you regret it?" Annabelle asked.

"Regret what?" Kimberly asked her daughter.

"Regret writing the letter and having me," Annabelle said looking down. Kimberly lifted her daughter's chin up.

"Yes I do regret writing the letter, but I could never regret having you, you were the best thing to ever happen to me," Kimberly said.

"Do you miss him?" Annabelle asked, "You know as a boyfriend or whatever?"

"I do sometimes, but he's move on and I wouldn't want to come between him and Hayley," Kimberly said.

Annabelle nodded she wouldn't want anybody to come between her and Conner so why would she want that for her father.

Kimberly looked at her watch. "Well I have to go to work you going to be home alone?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll be fine," Annabelle said.

"Okay you get your rest," Kimberly said kissing her daughter on the forehead before heading off to work.

Annabelle looked out the window thinking about her parents and she knew there was still something between them, but she didn't know what to do to help them. Annabelle slowly fell asleep curled up on the couch.

**Command Center**

"Good work today you guys," Tommy said.

"Thanks Dr. O," said Ethan.

"Well I have a gig to get to," Kira said.

"And I have to get to the café for work," Trent said.

"Hey I'll come with you guys," Ethan said falling behind them.

This left Conner and Tommy alone in the training room of the Command Center.

"Well I haven't talked to Annabelle all day I better go see how she's doing," Conner said as he turned to leave.

"Conner," Tommy said.

"Yeah, Dr. O?" Conner said turning around.

"You care about her don't you," Tommy said.

Conner nodded, "I would do anything in my power to protect her," Conner said.

"That's good," Tommy said.

Conner nodded before leaving.

**Angel Grove Youth Center**

Tommy drove to the Youth Center and looked around it brought back so many memories. He smiled as he enter the familiar place that was like a second home to him during his high school years.

"Do my eyes deceive me, is that Tommy Oliver," Ernie said from behind the counter.

"Hey Ernie," Tommy said walking up to the counter.

"It's good to see you Tommy," Ernie said.

"Good to see you too Ernie," Tommy said.

"So how ya been Tommy?" Ernie asked.

"Good, good I have a daughter," Tommy said.

"So I'm guess she finally told you about Annabelle," Ernie said.

"Yup, found out about a few months ago," Tommy said.

"She's a good kid," Ernie said.

"That she is," Tommy said.

"Looks just like her mother, but she has a lot of her father in her," Ernie said.

"You think?" Tommy said.

"Yeah," Ernie said.

"Well I guess I can see it," Tommy said.

"So things between you and Kimberly?" Ernie said.

"Their fine, I mean it's weird seeing the girl who broke my heart, but I mean I've moved on," Tommy said.

"Sure you have," Ernie said.

"It's true Ernie I have a girlfriend," Tommy said.

"Okay I believe you," Ernie said.

"Thank you Ernie," Tommy said. Tommy looked over at the balancing beam where he would spot Kimberly when they were in high school.

**Harts' Residence**

Conner opened the door slowly and quietly. He looked into the living room and saw Annabelle sleeping ever so silently. Conner walked over and gently kissed Annabelle on the lips.

Annabelle eyes fluttered open. "Hey," Annabelle smiled.

"Hey yourself," Conner smiled back."How ya feeling?"

"So much better now that you're here," Annabelle smiled.

Conner took her hand and kissed it, "Well I feel honored."

"You should," Annabelle said. She moved over for Conner and pat the seat beside her. Conner took the seat beside her taking her into his arms. "Conner?"

"Yeah," Conner said.

"I love you," Annabelle said.

"I love you too," Conner said. Their faces were inches apart and they kissed a long passionate kiss.

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked this chapter. A couple of things when Kimberly was telling the story of her and Tommy to Annabelle the only reason I didn't put that in there was because there is a lot of stuff that happens in their relationship and you all pretty much know about Tommy and Kim's relationship. Second I would like just to make clear Annabelle gave Conner a key to her house so don't think that Conner like broke in or something. So yeah please review and if you have any idea for future chapters let me know. Till next time =)**


	11. Memory Lane

**Dr. Tommy Oliver's Place**

Tommy was sitting down in the lair going through a box of stuff. "Hey babe," Hayley said coming down the stairs. "What are you doing?'

Tommy picked up a photo from the box and smiled. "Oh just going through some old things," he said.

"Like what," Hayley said walking over to him wrapping her arms around his neck then kissing him on the cheek. "Oh my god is that you in high school?"

"Yup that's me and the rest of the team I believe this was taken right after Jason, Trini, and Zack gave up their powers to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam," said Tommy.

Hayley nodded. "So what else do you have in this box of yours?" Hayley asked.

"Pretty much everything that had to do with me being a ranger," Tommy said. "I just found it."

"Well you have fun with this I gotta get to work," Hayley said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Have fun," Tommy said. Hayley nodded and left.

Tommy continued to go through the box and the bottom of the box was a picture. A picture of him and Kimberly right before she left, Adam had taken it without their knowledge. In the picture Tommy had his arms around her waist and Kim had her arms around his neck. Kim looked up into Tommy's eyes and Tommy looked down into Kim's. They were so much in love then. Sometimes Tommy wished he could back to that time in his life. Everything seemed easier even though he was still a ranger then.

**Harts' Residence**

Annabelle was walking around the living room talking on the phone with Conner while Kimberly was in the kitchen washing the dishes. The doorbell rang. "Anna can you get that sweetheart?" Kimberly said.

Annabelle put her hand over the phone, "Okay mom," Annabelle said. She continued to talk on the phone as she made her way to the door. She opened the door.

"Hey Anna Banana," Jason said.

"Hey Conner I gotta," Annabelle said into the phone. "I love you too bye," Annabelle hung up the phone and hugged Jason. "Uncle Jason it's good to see you."

"Hey kiddo," Jason said hugging her back.

"Come on in," said Annabelle. "Mom, Uncle Jason is here."

Kimberly walked into the room, "Jason it's good to see you," Kimberly said hugging him.

"Well it good to see you too," Jason said hugging her back. They both released from the hug.

"So Annabelle how are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"Better I mean I'm still a little weak, but not as bad as I was," Annabelle said.

"Well since you're feeling better I was thinking about taking a trip to Angel Grove if you wanna join me," Jason said.

"Totally," Annabelle said.

"I would, but I got work in a few," Kimberly said.

"Come on Kim you know you want to," Jason said.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I already took off to much work to take care of Anna," Kim said.

"Oh okay," Jason said. "I'll see if Tommy wants to go."

"Have fun with that Jason," Kim said as she walked into the other room.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," Annabelle smiled.

**Tommy's Place**

Tommy was still going through the box when heard Annabelle. "Dad, where are you?" she said.

"Down in the lair," Tommy said going through a pile of more photos. Annabelle walked downstairs.

"Hey whatcha doin down here," Annabelle asked walking over to Tommy.

"Just going through some old stuff," Tommy said.

"Ah, reliving the glory days I see," Annabelle said picking up two photos one of Tommy as the red zeo ranger and one as the white ranger.

"Tommy doing that I don't believe it," Jason said sarcastically walking down the stairs into the lair.

"Jason Scott," Tommy said.

"In the flesh," Jason said.

"I haven't seen you in what a week," Tommy said.

"That sounds about right," Jason said. "Anyways I was going to bring Annabelle back to Angel Grove for the day, give her some more ranger history lessons."

"I know the history Uncle Jason," Annabelle said rolling her eyes. "Mom told me all about it."

"She might have, but you need to remember your father has been a ranger longer than myself and your mother," Jason pointed out.

Tommy nodded. "It's true," Tommy said.

"He has also been the most colors," Jason said. "Adam, Rocky, and I like to call him the color stealer," Jason laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault," Tommy said defending himself.

**Angel Grove**

Once they finally made it back to Angel Grove Jason and Tommy started giving Annabelle a tour of their famous battles. As they walked around they made their way to the park. Annabelle smiled as they went past a spot Kimberly had shown Annabelle once before.

"Isn't that the spot where you and mom had your guys first kiss," Annabelle smiled pointing it out. Tommy looked and smiled.

"I believe it is I remember that day I had just lost my powers and I was really upset and Kim came to comfort me," Tommy said.

**Flashback**

Kim looked around looking for Tommy. When she finally found him she went up to him. "We miss you," Kimberly said.

"You were a team long before I showed up. Everything will be back to normal before long," Tommy said not meeting her gaze.

Kim got him to meet her gaze. "I missed you," she said finally. With that they shared their first kiss.

**Present**

"Yeah I know mom told me," Annabelle said.

"She did?" Tommy said.

"Yeah when I started asking about you when I was little she thought it would be a good idea to bring me to Angel Grove and tell everything," Annabelle said.

"Well I'm getting hungry wanna go to Youth Center," Jason said.

"Sounds good to me," Annabelle smiled. Tommy put his arm around his daughter as they headed to the Youth Center. As they entered Annabelle eyes lit up when she saw the balance beam. "Hey I'm going to go try out the balance beam."

"You need spotters?" Jason asked. Annabelle nodded.

"If you guys don't mind," Annabelle said.

"Of course not," Tommy said to his daughter.

"Remember when we would spot Kim?" Jason said.

"Yes Jason I do," Tommy said. They both got on opposite sides of the beam as Annabelle got on top of it. They watch as Annabelle did a cartwheel on the balance and then a flip landing perfectly on the mat.

"Tommy back so soon and with another former customer of mines," Ernie said.

"Hey Ernie," said Jason as Jason, Tommy, and Annabelle made their way to the juice bar.

"Great to see you Jason," Ernie said and they shook hands. "And this beautiful young woman can't be little Annabelle."

"Hey Ernie," Annabelle smiled.

"You look more like your mother than before, but you got your father's eyes," Ernie said.

Annabelle blushed. "Thanks Ernie," Tommy said.

"So I'm guessing you guys want your usual," Ernie said. Both guys nodded. "And how about you Annabelle?"

"Strawberry smoothie," Annabelle smiled.

"Like your mother I should have guessed I'll be right back," Ernie said leaving to go get them their drinks.

"So dad, tell me more about your ranger adventures," Annabelle said.

"Well where shall I begin," Tommy said. He thought about it. "Well there was the moon mission remember that Jason?"

"Yeah and you thought I wasn't going to show," Jason said.

"That was pretty hard battle," Tommy said. Ernie came back with their drinks and went to help more customers. Tommy told more stories about his time as a ranger Annabelle was absorbing everything. She had heard many of these stories before from other former rangers, her mom, and Zordon, but when Tommy told them they were different. She couldn't believe how amazing he was.

"Wow. Dad you really are the greatest rangerever," Annabelle said taking a sip of her smoothie.

"You could say that," Tommy said leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

Jason looked at Tommy, "Are you kidding, I was the one doing all the work while you were here at the juice bar making out with Kim," Jason said.

"Ew Uncle Jason," Annabelle said. "Too much information."

Jason laughed."Hey it's true though," Jason said taking a sip of his drink.

"Ew, ew, ew," Annabelle said.

"Jason stop traumatizing my daughter," Tommy said.

"She was bound to find out one day," Jason said. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"That was years ago Jason," Tommy said.

"Yes I know, but if I do recall you two were always macking here in this very same spot," Jason said.

"Come on Uncle Jason really ew, ew, ew," Annabelle said. Jason laughed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Tommy said.

"Very much so," Jason smirked.

"And to think you're supposed to be my best friend," Tommy said.

"Hey I am, but I'm her uncle and I am supposed to torture her," Jason said.

"It's on Uncle Jason," Annabelle said.

"Bring it," Jason said. Tommy started laughing.

"This reminds me how you and Kimberly used to fight," Tommy said.

"Well she is a lot like Kim," Jason said.

"I am not," Annabelle said.

"Yes you are, let's see you have fallen for another power ranger, you seem to get yourself into trouble, and well the evil guy likes to kidnap you like Zedd liked to kidnap Kim," Jason said.

"Why did Zed want to kidnap mom?" Annabelle asked.

"Well you see your mother caught Zedd's attention and Zedd also knew using your mom would get this guys all fired up," Jason said pointing to Tommy.

"She was my girlfriend at the time and she was in trouble, what did you expect me to do," Tommy said.

"Well he was always the one to rescue her," Jason said.

"Yeah my mom told you were her white knight," Annabelle smiled.

Tommy nodded. "That I was." Tommy smiled thinking about the good times with Kimberly.

**Flashback**

"I love fairytales. I've always wanted to be a princess and get rescued by a handsome prince on a white horse," Kimberly smiled.

"Well...how about a white tiger?" Tommy said.

"That would work," Kimberly smiled as she looked up into Tommy's eyes.

**Present**

"Let's go to the Command Center," Annabelle said.

"Okay, but you've been there before," Jason said.

"I know, but I haven't been there in like forever," Annabelle said.

"Whatever you say," Tommy said and they left.

**Command Center**

Once they got to the Command Center they were greeted by Zordon and Alpha. "It is good to see that you are feeling better," Zordon said to Annabelle.

"Thanks Zordon," Annabelle smiled.

"We were just hanging around Angel Grove reminiscing about old times," Tommy said.

Jason nodded. "Remember that time Kimberly fainted," Jason said.

"Which time?" Tommy asked. "If I recalled she tended to faint a lot."

"Mostly because of you," Jason smirked.

"Are you trying to blame me?"Tommy said.

"Well Tommy if you remember correctly when you came back she fainted," said Jason.

**Flashback**

Tommy slowly took off his helmet relieving himself as the white ranger. Everybody was so happy and then Kimberly fainted. Tommy quickly made his way over to Kimberly.

"C'mon, Beautiful… time to wake up," Tommy said trying to wake Kimberly up.

Kimberly fluttered her eyes open. "I don't believe it… I must be dreaming. Is it really you?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded. "In the flesh," he smiled.

**Present**

Tommy shook the image from his head. Memories were flooding his mind.

**Flashback**

It was right before Kim gave her power to Kat.

"This has been a dream my whole, entire life. But when I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises. One of them was to stand by you guys," Kimberly said looking down at the coin in her hand.

Tommy put his hand under chin lifting it up. "Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself," Tommy said.

Kim paused for a moment, "I really want to go."

Tommy looked at her, "I don't want to lose you, Kim. But I can't just sit back and watch you give this up. It…" Tommy paused and looked away for a moment then looked back at Kimberly."Wouldn't be fair."

**Present**

Tommy looked at his watch. "It's getting late I should probably get you back to your mom's," Tommy said to Annabelle.

"Okay," Annabelle said. There was a change in Tommy's tone that Annabelle noticed. Did it have to do with something with memories that Jason and him shared with her. "But dad."

"Do you think I can spend the night at your place tonight?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah sure let me just get the okay with your mom and we'll go from there," Tommy said. Annabelle hugged Tommy. Tommy hugged her back.

"Thanks," Annabelle said.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"For everything," Annabelle said.

"Well you're welcome," Tommy said.

**Harts' Residence**

Tommy and Annabelle entered the house. "Hey Kim Annabelle wanted to spend the night at my place tonight," Tommy said.

"That's sound fine," Kimberly said.

"Thanks mom, I'll be right back dad," Annabelle said heading upstairs to pack up her stuff.

"So what did you guys do today?" Kimberly asked.

"Well Jason and I spent the day telling her about our adventures as power rangers," Tommy said.

"Really," Kimberly said.

"And oh by the way Jason kind of grossed Annabelle out today," Tommy said.

"How so?" Kimberly asked getting closer to Tommy.

"Well he kind of brought up how we used to make out at the juice bar," Tommy said.

"Oh really," Kim said.

"Yeah, "Tommy said."Annabelle believes she is now scared for life."

"Well you know Jason," Kim said.

"Yeah, but today it brought back a lot of memories," Tommy said.

"Like what?" Kimberly asked.

"Us," Tommy said.

"Oh," Kim said.

Tommy and Kim were inches apart from each other, "Kim a while ago Annabelle told me you still had feelings for me is that true?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy," Kim said.

"Don't Tommy me Kim tell me the truth," Tommy said.

"Yes," Kim said, "but you have a girlfriend and I didn't want to come between you two," Kim started to ramble. Tommy took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Kim kissed him back.

"Mom do you know where my phone charger is?" Annabelle yelled from her room. Kim quickly released from the kiss.

"It's your desk drawer," Kim yelled up the stairs before walking into the other room.

"Kim," Tommy said and followed her into the room.

"Tommy, no I can't let you do this," Kim said.

"Kim," Tommy said.

"What about Hayley Tommy," Kim said almost on the verge of tears. "I can't let this happen Tommy I just can't."

Tommy thought about he had forgotten all about Hayley. He loved her, but not the way he loved Kim. "Kim," Tommy said again.

"Tommy no I'm sorry the only time I will see you is when you come get Annabelle and vice versa ," Kim said.

"Mom I still can't find it," Annabelle yelled.

"I'm coming," Kimberly yelled and started for the stairs.

"Kimberly," Tommy said.

"No Tommy this is way it gotta be," Kim said and she went upstairs.

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked this chapter! So Tommy has feelings for Kimberly how will this play affect in his and Hayley's relationship? Kim doesn't want to be around Tommy how will this go down? Will Annabelle figure out what is going between her parents? Also Mesogog has been very quiet lately is he working on a new plan? If so what could this new plan be? Find out next! PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	12. Return Of An Old Foe

**Harts' Residence**

Kimberly laid awake in her bed, thinking about what had just happened earlier that day. It felt like old times, but she knew wasn't right.

"Ah, Kimberly how could be so stupid and move to Reefside," she said to herself.

She didn't know if Tommy was going to tell Hayley or not, but she rather not want to know. She decided right then and there to keep her distance from Tommy and Hayley.

**Oliver Residence**

Tommy laid awake his bed, thinking about Kimberly. He knew it was a mistake to kiss her since he had a girlfriend, but he missed her. The way they used to be. He knew things would never go back to that. Tommy got up from his bed and put on his robe and slippers and walked out into the hallway. He walked down the hallway to Annabelle's room. He opened the door slightly and saw his daughter wasn't there. His heart stopped and went downstairs.

"Annabelle," he said as he turned on the lights. She wasn't in the living. He checked the kitchen not there. He was starting to get nervous. _'What if Mesogog has her again'_ he thought. This is when he hated not having his powers. He saw the back door was open and headed over to it. That's where he found Annabelle asleep in Conner's, who was also sleeping, arms. As much as he hated the fact that Conner was dating his daughter he did treat her well and that was all that mattered. They kind of reminded him of Kimberly and himself in high school.

He went back inside and grabbed a blanket placing over the two sleeping teens before heading back off to bed.

**Mesogog's Ship**

"Elsa," Mesogog said. Elsa ran to the side of her master.

"Yes master," Elsa said.

"Dr. Oliver seems to be attached to two things," Mesogog said.

"What are they master?" Elsa asked.

"His daughter and her mother," Mesogog said.

"What does this have to do anything," Elsa said.

"I have a plan to get Dr. Oliver and the rangers," Mesogog said.

"Master what can I do to help you with this brilliant plan of yours?" Elsa asked.

"We are going to need some help before my plan can go into action," Mesogog said.

"Whatever do you mean my master," Elsa said.

"I need you to find Lord Zedd," Mesogog said.

"But Master Lord Zedd was destroyed years ago," Elsa said.

"Or is he?" Mesogog smirked.

**Command Center**

"Alpha," Zordon said.

"What is it Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"I have a bad feeling that an old enemy has returned," Zordon said.

"What do you mean Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"I fear that Lord Zedd is returning," Zordon said.

"Ay yi, yi what are we going to do if Lord Zedd returns?" Alpha said.

"I'm not sure yet Alpha, I am not complete sure if Zedd is even returning I just have this feeling he is," Zordon said.

**Reefside Mall**

Kimberly and Annabelle were just leaving the mall, their arms full of shopping bags. They were having one of their mother daughter days, where they went to the spa got mani/pedis then got their hair done, and ended it with a lunch and shopping spree. It was as before school started ritual that they had begun right before Annabelle started preschool.

Kimberly and Annabelle were putting their bags in the trunk of the car when a strike of lightning hit.

"What was that," Annabelle said as both her and Kimberly got into defensive positions.

"I'm not sure," Kimberly said.

"Ah, Kimberly I see you have grown even more beautiful then the last time I saw you," a familiar voice said.

"No it can't be," Kimberly said.

"Mom what is it?" Annabelle asked.

"I see you have a daughter," he said.

"Zedd leave my daughter of this," Kimberly said.

"Mom what's going is this one of the guys you and dad fought when you were a ranger," Annabelle asked.

"Let me guess she's Tommy daughter too," Zedd.

"Zedd what do you want?" Kimberly asked standing in front of daughter protectively.

"Isn't t obvious I came back for you Kimberly," Zedd said. "Putties!"

All of a sudden a group of putties appeared grabbing Kim and Anna. Anna tried to use her morpher, but the putties were to strong for her to get to it. With that there was another strike of lightning and they disappeared.

They awoke in a cell that was put together by cement bricks. Annabelle went to call the other rangers, but they had taken her morpher.

"Not again," said Annabelle.

"I know the feeling," Kimberly told her daughter.

"Do you think the other rangers will come and save us?" Annabelle asked.

"Now that is a silly question of course they will," Kimberly said.

**Reefside Park**

Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Hayley, and Kira were all at the park. Spending the day watching Conner play soccer, Conner looked around for Annabelle. She had told him that she would be finished shopping before his game started.

All of a sudden all four rangers morphers went off. The rangers, Tommy and Hayley moved so no one could see them.

"What's up Zordon?" Conner said.

"Rangers you need to get to the Command Center immediately bring Tommy with you," Zordon said.

"We're on our way Zordon," Conner said.

**Command Center**

"What's going on Zordon?" Conner asked realizing that Annabelle wasn't there with the rest of the rangers.

"I have had this bad feeling for the past couple days and I wasn't sure what it was till now," Zordon said. "Tommy."

"Yes Zordon what is it?" Tommy asked nervously.

"It's Lord Zedd he has returned," Zordon said.

"What that's impossible I thought he was good now," Tommy said.

"It seems Mesogog found Zedd and turned him evil again," Zordon said.

"What does Lord Zedd being evil again have anything to do with us?" asked Ethan.

"It seems Lord Zedd and his putties ambushed Kimberly and Annabelle and took them," Zordon said.

"Not again," Tommy said.

"Do we know their location," Trent said.

"Not at this moment," Zordon said. "But Alpha is searching around the clock."

"What do they want with Kim and Anna?" Kira asked.

"We're not sure, but Lord Zedd has always had a thing for Kim so who knows what he has up his sleeves," Zordon said.

"He is probably going to try to get Kimberly to be his queen again," Tommy said.

"Then what does Mesogog have to do with this?" Conner asked.

"Mesogog is after Annabelle's power and Lord Zedd is out for revenge," Zordon said.

"I found them," Alpha said.

"Where are they Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"There at Lord Zedd's castle," Alpha said. "I will teleport the rangers there."

The rangers got into position, "You guys ready," Conner said.

"Ready," Trent, Ethan, and Kira said.

"It's morphing time," They said.

"Sabertooth Bear," Kira said.

"Triceratops Wolf," Ethan said.

"Mastodon Frog," Trent said.

"Tyrannosaurus Ape," Conner said.

"Rangers go now," Zordon said.

They all nodded before their individual color lights hit them and teleported them.

"Zordon I need to go with them," Tommy said.

"Tommy you are no longer a ranger I can not put you in danger," Zordon said.

"But Zordon Annabelle is my daughter and Kimberly," Tommy stopped himself before he revealed his feelings.

"Tommy I know you love her, but you can't be her white knight right now, you don't have the power to," Zordon said.

"So I'm supposed to just stay here and do nothing," Tommy said.

"Tommy if you feel you are up to it then I will let you," Zordon said.

"I am up to it," Tommy said.

"Okay, Alpha go ahead," Zordon said.

A white light hit Tommy teleporting him to the rangers to save his daughter and the woman he loved.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! So will the rangers and Tommy save the Annabelle and Kimberly in time? Without his powers will Tommy be able to save his daughter and the woman that he loved? Will Tommy dump Hayley? If Tommy breaks up Hayley will he try to win Kimberly back? Will Kimberly take him back? How perfect is Annabelle's and Conner's relationship? Will they take it to the next level? If Zedd is back will others come back too? I hoped you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	13. What Zedd Always Wants With Kimberly

**Lord Zedd's Castle**

Lord Zedd sat in his throne. "Ah, it feels good to be evil again," he said."So much nicer without hearing that nagging voice of Rita's," he said to himself.

"Lord Zedd we have held up our end of the bargain now you shall have yours," Mesogog said.

"Why yes of course the girl," Zedd said, "Putties."

A group of putties walked in holding down Annabelle. Annabelle tried to break free. "Ah yes and we need the morpher as well," Mesogog said noticing the missing morpher from her wrist.

"Of course," Zedd said. "You can have that after the wedding."

"The wedding?" Elsa said confused looking up at her master.

"Who's wedding?" Mesogog asked.

"Well mine to this girl's mother of course," Zedd said pointing to Annabelle.

"My mother will never marry you," Annabelle said trying to get out of the putties grasp.

"She will if it means saving your life," Zedd said.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Mesogog said.

"Mesogog don't worry you will still have the girl I just need some leveraged," Zedd said.

"You promise," Elsa said.

"Of course," Zedd replied.

"Now putties take her back to the dungeon, but make sure our little friend here is far from her mother," Zedd said.

They nodded before heading back to the dungeon. Annabelle knew her mother would anything to save her. The only people she could count on were her team and father.

"Putties bring me my bride to be," Zedd said. Another group of putties brought out Kimberly.

"Where's my daughter," Kim said.

"Now now Kimberly your daughter is in good hands right now," Zedd said. "But she will only stay in good hands if you do one thing."

"What let me guess marry you?" Kimberly asked sarcastically.

"Well of course my darling now that that annoying hag, Rita, is gone I need a queen beside," Zedd said.

"I've told you before Zedd I would never marry you," Kimberly said.

"Ah yes I know you have said that in the past, but with your daughter's life at risk I would think you would have consider," Zedd said.

"What do you mean my daughter's life is at risk?" Kimberly asked.

"Your daughter is a very powerful ranger is she is not I mean with both parents being part of the first team of power rangers with her powers being drain and being used for evil well some would say to be fatal," Zedd said.

"You wouldn't," Kimberly cried.

"Ah, but I would," Zedd said.

"Fine Zedd I will marry you, but only if it means my daughter is safe," Kimberly said.

"Excellent," Zedd said. He got up from his throne and walked over to Kimberly. "You and I will rule the universe together."

**With the Rangers and Tommy**

The rangers and Tommy teleported to Lord Zedd's castle and quietly made their way right outside of the throne room where they heard everything Lord Zedd had said to Kimberly. Tommy and Conner were about to blow a gasket.

"I can't believe he would try this again," Tommy whispered.

"Try what again?" Ethan asked.

"Marry Kimberly," Tommy said.

"Why does he want to marry Kim?" Kira asked.

"You see Zedd has always been jealous of myself and he knew one of my main weaknesses was Kim," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but now your with Hayley so wouldn't he take Hayley instead of Kim?" asked Ethan. Tommy went silent he didn't need his team finding out.

"Yeah well Annabelle is his daughter and if he went after Kimberly in the past then obviously he would go after Kim," Kira said. Tommy looked at Kira thankfully.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Trent asked.

"The plan is Conner and Ethan you guys look for Annabelle, Trent and Kira you two go find Annabelle's morpher since she obviously doesn't have it, " Tommy said.

"And what about you Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"Well I'm going to do what I have always done go save Kimberly," Tommy said.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, but I liked the way I ended this chapter. So Tommy is off to save Kimberly again will this means these two will patch things up? Will Tommy break it off with Hayley? Will Annabelle be saved or will Mesogog finally get hold of her power? Will Tommy ever stop trying to be a ranger if he isn't one? PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	14. A Power Coin

**Annabelle's Cell**

Annabelle looked around her cell trying to figure out if there was any way she could escape. She found a loose brick. She tugged on the brick and it came out.

"Yes," she whispered. She looked out the brick size hole. "Now how am I going to get out?"

"Here's the thing princess you're not," said Elsa. Annabelle turned around to find Elsa and some tyrannodrones. Annabelle got into the position to morpher when she remembered her morpher wasn't with her. "Looking for this," said Elsa as she held up Annabelle's morpher.

"What did you do with my mother," said Annabelle.

"You don't have to worry about her she's in good hands," smirked Elsa.

"Tell me where she is," Annabelle said angrily.

"Touchy, touchy guards sedate her and bring her back to Mesogog's ship," smirked Elsa as she walked away morpher in hand.

"You're not going to get away with this," said Annabelle.

**Somewhere in Zedd's Castle**

Conner and Ethan snuck through the hallway when they made it to the cell area. They looked around, but Annabelle was nowhere to be found.

"She's not here," said Ethan.

"Then let's keep looking," said Conner.

"Conner we've checked everywhere she's not here," said Ethan trying to calm his friend down.

"No she has to be," said Conner.

"Conner," said Ethan. Kira and Trent came behind them. "Did you guys find Annabelle's morpher?"

"No we had no luck it seems that Mesogog and his crew have left," said Kira.

"Probably with Annabelle with them," said Trent.

Conner punched the wall. "Conner, calm down were going to find her," said Kira putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I love her," said Conner.

"We know Conner we know," said Kira hugging her friend.

"We better find Dr. O," said Conner releasing from the hug. The other rangers nodded.

**Zedd's Throne Room**

Tommy watched from afar as Lord Zedd got ready to his wedding to Kimberly. Tommy watched has a bunch of putties drag Kimberly into the room. Tommy got ready.

"Where's my daughter," said Kimberly.

"Don't worry she's safe for now," smirked Zedd.

Tommy had his hands in fists angrily. "Zedd you promised if I married you, you would let Annabelle go," said Kimberly.

"I am good at keeping my word Kimberly yours and Tommy's daughter is safe she won't be if you don't go through with this wedding," said Zedd.

"I told you I would," said Kimberly spitefully.

The rangers came up to Tommy and tapped him on the shoulder. Tommy turned around.

"Where's Annabelle?" asked Tommy.

"Were too late Mesogog has her and her morpher," whispered Kira.

"What how?" asked Tommy.

"Well when Kira and I were looking for Annabelle's morpher we heard Elsa talking to her tyrannodrones," whispered Trent.

"Elsa was getting ready to take Annabelle back to Mesogog," whispered Kira.

"That means Zedd is lying to Kimberly," whispered Tommy.

Tommy ran into the room.

"Dr. O wait your not a," said Ethan, but he was too late.

"Well, well if it isn't Tommy Oliver," said Zedd a bunch of putties held Tommy.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" asked Kimberly.

"Trying to save you," said Tommy.

"Tommy I can handle this marrying Zedd is the only way to save Annabelle," said Kimberly.

"No he lied Mesogog has Annabelle now," said Tommy.

"What?" said Kimberly shocked.

Tommy got free from the putties and did some of his famous karate moves and kicked one in the stomach and then sucker punched another in the chest hitting it in the z. The putty crumbled to pieces of clay then disappeared. Lord Zedd quickly fled bringing Kimberly with him.

"Tommy," screamed Kimberly.

"Kimberly," Tommy said fighting off the putties. The rangers followed trying help Tommy, but they were too late. Lord Zedd had already made his way to Serpentina.

The putties quickly disappeared. Tommy fell to his knees.

**Tommy's Place**

"Dr. O are you alright?" asked Kira.

"I can't believe I couldn't save her," said Tommy.

"It's okay Dr. O will find her and bring her home safe and sound," said Trent.

"I lost my daughter and the one woman I truly loved," said Tommy.

"Dr. O it isn't your fault we are going to get them back we swear," said Ethan.

"I have to do this alone you guys," Tommy said.

"You can't Dr. O you're not a ranger anymore," said Trent.

"There might be another way," said Tommy taking a coin out of the pocket.

"What is that?" asked Conner.

"It's the green power coin," said Tommy.

"But I thought it didn't have any more," said Ethan.

"It's worth a shot you guys and it is the only way I'm going to get them back," said Tommy.

"I'm going with you Dr. O," said Conner.

"No Conner this is something I need to do alone," said Tommy.

"I'm sorry Dr. O, but if you're going to try to save Kim because of love then I have to go save Annabelle because I love more than life itself and I would do anything for her," said Conner.

"Okay," said Tommy, "But for you to be ready we better do some training before hand and we need to figure out how long I will be able to be morphed for."

"Well let's go do some training now," said Conner. Tommy and nodded the two headed out into the woods for some training.

Ethan, Kira, and Trent all looked at each other.

"Did he say Kim was his true love?" asked Ethan.

"I believe he words were the woman he truly loves," said Kira.

"But what about Hayley?" asked Trent.

"What about Hayley?" asked Kira.

"Last time I checked Dr. O and Hayley were an item," said Trent.

Ethan and Kira looked at each other.

"Then I guess Dr. O is going to break up with her or something I mean he isn't the type of guy to lead a girl on," said Kira.

"Yeah you're right," said Ethan.

"Still it is probably going to suck for Hayley I mean they been living together for awhile now and then all of sudden his ex girlfriend comes back," said Trent.

"Trent what are you trying to say," said Kira.

"Well I mean Hayley been talking at the café about how much she trusts Tommy and how she thinks they're probably going to take the next big step and stuff," shrugged Trent.

"Well yeah it is going to suck and who even knows if Kim is going to take him back in the first place I mean she was the one to break up with him in the first place so who knows," said Kira.

"This is really confusing now," said Ethan.

"How about since Conner and Dr. O are training we head to the Command Center and see if Zordon and Alpha can help us locate Annabelle and Kim," said Kira.

Both guys nodded and they teleported themselves to the Command Center.

**Mesogog's Lab**

Annabelle laid on the table slipping in and out of consciousness. She saw Mesogog and Elsa talking.

"Elsa you did an amazing job getting her here," said Mesogog.

"I would do anything to please you my master," said Elsa.

Annabelle tried to reach her arm up, but she was strapped down. "Ah, it seems like she is starting to wake up," said Mesogog. "Sorry, Miss. Hart it doesn't seem you will be going anywhere anytime soon."

Elsa smirked. "My friends will come for me," Annabelle said weakly, "Especially Conner." Annabelle passed out.

**Serpentina**

Lord Zedd had his putties tie up Kimberly. "You lied to me," said Kimberly.

"Well of course I did Kimberly it was the only way and I did say she was safe on my part I never said anything about Mesogog," said Lord Zedd, "What a pity Tommy actually failed on rescuing you, it was a glorious site to see."

"He will come for me," said Kimberly.

"How can he, he isn't a ranger anymore there is no way he can," Zedd crackled an evil laugh.

Kimberly bit her lip she knew it would tough for Tommy to save her without his powers, but she had to believe in him and the other rangers.

"You're wrong Zedd," said Kimberly, "Tommy always figures a way to kick your ass."

"Oh really," said Zedd, "He wouldn't be able to with trap I have set for him."

**The Woods**

Tommy and Conner trained for hours before they got the transmission from the Command Center from Ethan, Kira, and Trent. They had found Annabelle, but there was no trace of Kim. They continue to search while Tommy and Conner got ready to go save Annabelle.

"Ready Conner," said Tommy.

"Ready," said Conner.

They got into position.

"Tyrannosaurs Ape," said Conner.

"Dragonzord," said Tommy. They had morphed. A stream of green and red light teleported them to Mesogog's lair. Now all they had to do was find exactly where they were keep Annabelle.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Saving Annabelle

**Mesogog's Lair**

Annabelle could feel herself becoming weaker. She could barely hear what Mesogog and Elsa were saying.

"How much longer?" asked Mesogog.

"Not long now master the Falcrane Ranger powers will be all ours," smirked Elsa.

"Excellent," said Mesogog.

**With Tommy and Conner**

Tommy and Conner teleported to Mesogog's island and made their way into his lair. Tommy looked at the device that sort of worked like a metal dector, but it was program to find Annabelle. "We need to go this way," said Tommy pointing straight ahead. They started to run down the hall. The hid behind another wall when they heard Elsa's voice.

"She is becoming more and more weaker soon the Falcrane Ranger's powers will be all ours," Elsa smirked as she watch the screen showing Annabelle's power levels.

"Dr. O we have to get in there and fast," whispered Conner. Conner head ran into the room.

"Wait Conner," said Tommy, but he was too late he ran into the room.

"Well, well, well if it isnt the red ranger and who are you suppose to be the green?" smirked Elsa.

"Where's Annabelle," said Conner.

"Who oh you mean the Falcrane Ranger I see well if you must know she's right through that door," Elsa smirked.

Conner went for the doors, but was caught off guard when Elsa flipped over on his back she put her foot on his chest.

"You didn't think I would make it easy for you did you?" Elsa said trying to sound innocent.

Conner took her foot tripping her to the ground. "Go Dr. O I'll take care of Elsa here," said Conner getting to his feet. Elsa did the same.

"I don't think so ranger," said Elsa as she went for him. Conner put up a pretty good fight. He used some of the karate moves that Dr. O had taught him.

**Back to Annabelle**

Annabelle could barely move and her breathing became a lot slower. She knew the end was near for her, but she knew her friends would come through for her. Well she hoped they would anyways. She heard the door open as she went unconscious.

Tommy made his way into Mesogog's Lab where he found Annabelle laying down eyes close he looked at her power levels her power was almost gone.

"Annabelle," he said as he ran over to her unhooking the wires. He picked her up when he notice a invisiportal appear. "Conner we gotta go," he yelled.

"Coming," said Conner dodging a hit from Elsa. He ran out of there and followed Tommy into the invisiportal.

They were teleported to the woods not far from where Tommy lived. Annabelle eyes slowed opened, "Daddy?" she said weakly.

"I'm here Annabelle," he said as he continued to walk to the house. Annabelle shut her eyes falling asleep.

**Annabelle's Room at Tommy's Place**

The Rangers and Tommy took turns keeping an eye on Annabelle as she slept. She needed her rest she lost a lot of power while being stuck at Mesogog's lab.

When the rangers went home Tommy stood in the doorway of his daughter's room. She looked so much like her mother as she slept. He needed to find Kimberly and soon their daughter needed her and he needed her too.

He felt someone come up behind him wrapping their arms around waist. "Tommy she's going to be alright," Hayley whispered in his ear, "Come to bed you need your rest."

"I don't want to leave her alone," Tommy said not taking his eyes off Annabelle.

"Tommy she's fine and if anything happens we're right down the hall," Hayley said unwrapping her arms from his waist.

"How do we know that this is the second time this has happened Kimberly many times and I mean we can't even find her," Tommy said.

"Tommy Kim is a strong woman she's going to be okay, but for us to save her you need rest," said Hayley.

"I'll come in a little bit okay," said Tommy.

"Okay," Hayley said giving up as she left to go to bed.

Tommy went into the bedroom and sat next to his daughter's bedside the only sound in the room was Annabelle's breathing. Tommy stroked his daughter's hair. "I'll find her Annabelle I swear on my life I will," said Tommy. Annabelle stirred in her sleep. Tommy stood up and kissed his daughter's forehead before heading to bed.

**Serpentina**

Kimberly sat in her cell. "Well this sucks," she said to nobody in particular. Things like this have happened to her all the time has teen, but by now she was normally saved.

Lord Zedd entered the cell area. "Good morning Kimberly," said Zedd.

"It was a good morning till you showed up," Kimberly murmured.

"What was that Kimberly, that is no way to speak to your future husband," said Zedd.

"I will never marry you Zedd," said Kimberly.

"In due time you will change your mind," smirked Zedd.

"Never Tommy and the other rangers will come and find me. Tommy loves me," said Kimberly.

"That's where your wrong dear Kimberly it seems Tommy seems to have moved on," said Zedd he used his staff and pointed at the wall revealing Tommy and Hayley all romantic like.

Kimberly was close to tears, "He doesn't love her he loves me he told me."

"He has lied to you Kimberly where I wouldn't if you became my queen," Zedd said.

"No matter what Zedd I would never marry you," sneered Kimberly.

**Tommy's Place**

Annabelle awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She rubbed them as she sat up in bed. She looked around she was at her dad's house. She was still weak from her powers being drained. She got out of bed and changed out of her clothes into some comfy pink shorts with white tank top and white sweatshirt. She put her hair up into a ponytail did her make-up and walked downstairs.

The kitchen smelt of bacon, maple syrup, and coffee. Tommy turned around from the stove when he saw Annabelle in the doorway. "Hey Anna your awake how are you feeling?" asked Tommy.

"Better, but how did I get here?" asked Annabelle taking a seat at the island.

"Conner and I saved you from Mesogog," said Tommy flipping a pancake over, "How about some breakfast."

"Okay," said Annabelle, "But where's mom?" Tommy placed a plate of food in front of his daughter.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but Zedd still has her," Tommy said sincerely.

"What you didn't save her," Annabelle said.

"The rangers and I tried, but we were looking for you at the same time and then when I went to save her Zedd used her for a trap," Tommy said wishing he had saved both of them.

"You should of just saved mom I mean I was fine," Annabelle said tears welling up.

Tommy held his daughter in his arms. "Annabelle you almost died and your mother is strong and your mother and I wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if anything had happened to you," he said.

"I know, but how is it going to be till she is back?" asked Annabelle.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but Zordon, Alpha, and the other rangers are doing everything they can to find her," he said.

"Dad, you promise you'll find mom," asked Annabelle.

"I promise," Tommy said.

**Author's Note: I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! So Please Review!**


	16. Gone Again

**Tommy's Place**

Conner knocked on the door of Tommy's Place and Tommy opened the door. "Hi Dr. O I just came to see Annabelle," said Conner.

"She hasn't left her room since breakfast," said Tommy as he let Conner in, "I've tried to get her to come down maybe you could get her to come down."

Conner nodded before heading for the stairs. Tommy hated seeing his daughter hurt even if only a few months he found out about her. He lost his train of thought when Conner came running down the stairs."She's gone," said Conner.

"What do you mean she's gone," said Tommy.

"I opened her door and her window was wide open," said Conner.

"We better get to the Command Center and fast," said Tommy.

Conner nodded, "Zordon come in Zordon," Conner said into his communicator.

"I read you Conner," said Zordon.

"Annabelle is gone again we are coming to the Command Center now," said Conner.

"Okay Conner we will start searching the Reefside area now," said Zordon.

Conner teleported himself and Tommy to the Command Center, "Did you find her?" asked Tommy when they arrived.

"Not yet Tommy, but I think I almost have a lock on her," said Alpha.

"This can't be happening again," said Conner as he started pace back in forth.

"Any luck on Kim yet?" asked Tommy.

"Zedd seems to still be traveling in Serpentina so we won't be able to figure out her exact location till Serpentina stops moving," said Zordon.

"How long could that take?" asked Tommy.

"It is impossible right now to say, but we will continue to try to find her faster," said Zordon.

"Okay," said Tommy.

"I found her," said Alpha. Conner ran over and looked over at the screen, "she's at her and Kimberly's home."

Conner and Tommy both nodded. "Thanks Zordon and Alpha and Ethan should be stopping by to help find Kim," said Tommy. Conner teleported himself and Tommy back to Tommy's place where they got into Tommy's Jeep and headed to find Annabelle.

**Hart Residence**

Annabelle laid in her mother's bed taking in the scent of her mother's perfume. Tears slowly ran down her face. She missed her mom so much she just wished somebody would be able to find her.

She heard knocking on the door which made her jump a little. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror her makeup was smudged and her was a mess. She made her way downstairs and looked through the peep hole. Through it she saw her dad and Conner. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Oh thank god," said Conner hugging Annabelle tight then released her.

"Annabelle you shouldn't have left the house," said Tommy.

Annabelle looked at her father, "I know, but I just wanted to be home," said Annabelle.

"It is your home," said Tommy.

"What I mean is mom's home," said Annabelle tears welling up in her eyes, "daddy I'm scared what if we never find her," Annabelle cried into her father's chest.

Tommy held his daughter trying to console her."We are going to find her Annabelle I'll make sure of it, Conner call the others and head to the Command Center we are going to find Serpentina," said Tommy.

"Right," said Conner. He was enveloped by a red light that teleported him to the Command center.

"Come on Annabelle let's head back to the house," said Tommy. Annabelle nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

**Serpentina**

Kimberly sat in her cell when Lord Zedd appeared, "Kimberly have you changed your mind?"

"Zedd I will never change my mind," said Kimberly.

"But you will," said Zedd.

"Oh Zeddy," said a familiar annoying voice.

"You got to be kidding me," said Kimberly under her breath when she saw Rita enter the room.

**Author's Note: I know it is a short chapter, but I hoped you liked it! So Rita is back oh no! Will the rangers find Kimberly in time? Will Annabelle get her power back soon? Will Tommy and Kimberly reconnect? Find out next time! Till then please Review! =)**


	17. Ranger Again

**Kimberly's Cell**

"Oh Zeddy, I've been looking everywhere for you," said Rita entering the cell. "What are you doing with Kimberly?"

"My sweet I have captured Kimberly so we can get rid of the pitiful black ranger," responded Zedd his hand into a fist.

"Oh I see, so you were going to go through this without me," Rita said irritated.

"Oh great," muttered Kim under her breath.

**Command Center**

"Zordon I'm going to get Kimberly now," said Tommy.

"Tommy it is too dangerous for you to go alone and Serpentina hasn't stopped traveling," said Zordon.

"I don't care I have to save Kimberly," said Tommy looking down at the ground.

"Tommy you used the last of the green ranger power when you rescued Annabelle," said Zordon.

"I know, but… then it came to me I still have the red zeo crystal," said Tommy.

"It is not powerful enough Tommy," said Zordon.

"It may not be, but according to my calculations Zordon if we can combine all of Tommy's morphers we might be able to harness enough power for him to retrieve the white ranger powers," Alpha piped in.

Tommy put his hands into his front pocket and looked up at Zordon, "Please Zordon let me do this you know I can do this," said Tommy.

It took Zordon a minute, but he finally gave in. Alpha teleported Tommy back to his place so he could grab his collection of morphers, he teleported back to the Command Center.

"Here," said Tommy placing all five morphers on the control panel then running his hand through his spiked hair.

"Now I will use my power to create to fuse the power of each morpher together," said Zordon.

"Tommy you must focus on the power and you'll once again become a ranger," said Alpha.

Tommy nodded and shut his focusing on the power. Images started to flow across mind. Images of his past, images of his time as the green ranger, white ranger, red zeo, red turbo, and lastly the black dino ranger. He could feel the power within him and when he opened his eyes he was once again the white ranger.

"Feels like déjà vu," said Tommy looking at his gloved arms.

"Now Tommy to get to Serpentina you must use the falcon zord," said Alpha.

"But I thought we lost the zords right before zeo," said Tommy.

"We've been working on new zords for the rangers and we were working on for a sixth ranger just in case," said Zordon.

"So you want me to take it for a test drive," said Tommy.

"Sort of," said Alpha.

"It is the only way to get on Serpentina," said Zordon.

"Everything is ready to go," said Alpha as he pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel.

Tommy nodded heading to the door," Good luck Tommy," said Zordon. Tommy nodded before heading out the door to save Kimberly.

**Tommy's Place**

Annabelle sat curled up on the couch staring blankly at the television screen. It felt so weird her mom had always been there for her and now she was gone and Annabelle had no clue if her father was going to get there in time. She heard the doorbell ring making a jump a little. She got off the couch putting her hair up into a ponytail and headed for the door. She opened the door and Conner stood in the doorway.

"Hey, come in," she said waving him in. Conner entered the room.

"How are you doing babe?" asked Conner as they sat on opposite ends on the couch.

"Okay I guess dad left today to go find mom now I just hope I don't lose both of them," Annabelle said not looking Conner in the eye as tears formed from her own.

"Don't worry babe Dr. O has been doing this for a long time he'll bring your mom home safe and sound," said Conner moving closer to Annabelle taking her into his arm.

"Maybe mom and I should have just stayed in Angel Grove and none of this would ever have happened," said Annabelle as she started to cry.

"Don't say that babe if that were true you wouldn't have your dad and I wouldn't have you," said Conner.

"I still feel somewhat responsible for what's happened," said Annabelle.

"What makes you say that?" asked Conner.

"Well let's see my mom and dad have hardly spoken since dad and I came back from Angel Grove with Jason," said Annabelle.

"Well your dad seems to think he is the only one to save your mom so you know what I think everything will turn out just fine," said Conner as he kissed the top of Annabelle's head.

"I hope so," said Annabelle.

"How about we get this off your mind and head over to Hayley's Kira is performing tonight," said Conner.

"I don't know Conner," said Annabelle biting her lip.

"Come on babe it'll be fun if you won't do it for yourself do it for me," said Conner.

"Fine, but I'll do it for you," smiled Annabelle. Conner kissed his girlfriend on the lips."Now I have to get ready how about you go home and get ready too and come back around 4."

"Okay sounds good to me," said Conner.

"Great," said Annabelle. They got off the couch and shared one last kiss before Conner left. Annabelle smiled and waved as he left and when he was finally out of view the smile left her face. Hayley's was the last place she wanted to be.

**Author's Note: I know it isn't one of my best chapters but I have had a really bad writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be full of drama. Will Tommy be able to save Kim? Also Conner and Annabelle's relationship is going to be put to the test in the next chapter so till next please REVIEW! **


	18. Tommy To The Rescue

**Hey everyone I know it has been a super duper long time since I've updated I've been super busy and my computer has been broken for the longest time and I just got it fixed so I hope this chapter makes up for it being forever since the last chapter =)**

Annabelle waited for Connor to pick her up her as she smoothed out her black pencil skirt which went great with her knee high black leather boots and pink top. She had curled her hair and did her makeup to make herself presentable. She heard Connor's car pull up, she took a deep breath before grabbing her Gucci clutch and headed outside locking the door behind her and getting into Connor's car.

"Hey babe," Connor smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," Annabelle replied looking down. The ride to Hayley's was completely silence. When they arrived Connor held Annabelle's hand as they walked in and spotted their friends at a nearby table.

"Hey guys" Trent, Ethan, and Kira said in unison.

"Hey," Connor responded as Annabelle waved slightly. They both sat down at the table.

"We ordered a round the usual," Kira said trying to start a conversation motioning towards the drinks.

"Awesome," Connor nodded taking a sip of his.

"So Dr. O found your mom yet?" Ethan asked Annabelle who was staring blankly at the strawberry.

Annabelle looked up shook her head "No clue I haven't heard from my dad since he left."

"Hey guys enjoying the drinks," Hayley smiled walking over to the group of teens.

"Hey Hayley," everyone except for Annabelle replied.

Hayley smiled sitting down at the table."So I have some great wedding details to let you guys all know about."

Annabelle rolled her eyes getting up from the table "I need some air."

"I'll come with you babe," Connor started to stand up.

"No I need to go by myself," Annabelle said a bit harsh walking out. She didn't want to hear about Hayley's amazing wedding she was going to have with her dad who somewhere in space was trying to save her mom. Annabelle leaned against the building trying not to cry.

Connor walked out "Babe what's up?" he was concerned about her she wasn't acting herself.

"Connor I don't want to talk about it," Annabelle wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Annabelle stop being over dramatic I know you're upset about your mom and stuff, but you shouldn't shut your friends out."

Annabelle shook her head, "Connor you don't get I didn't want to come here I didn't want any of this to happen if I would of known coming to Reefside would cause my mom being captured I would never have came here. And you know what else I rather not have to listen to Hayley talk about her wedding to my dad while my mom is missing and my dad is off trying to save her and who knows if they will ever come back. It's like none of you even care."

"Babe that's not true we do care all us and probably Hayley more than others and planning hers and Dr.O's wedding is her way of coping."

"You know what Connor I could give a rat's ass about Hayley's wedding to my dad she's nice in all, but my mom still loves my dad and I have to listen to her for most of my life cry herself to sleep about how she shouldn't given up on him." Annabelle could feel the tears streaming down her face.

"Anna-"

"Don't Connor, don't say it." Annabelle cut him off."I can't do this anymore."

"What?"Connor asked.

"Us everything," Annabelle said in-between sobs.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?"Connor asked confused.

All Annabelle could do was nod.

"You know you don't want to do this," Connor said feeling like anger was bubbling inside of him.

"Connor you forced me to come here and with everything going on in my life right now I can't deal with dating someone right now."

"Well have fun finding a ride home," Connor said leaving her and heading back inside. Annabelle fell to the ground in tears.

Annabelle waited fifteen minutes before Jason pulled up to Hayley's. Annabelle got into the car not saying anything. You could tell she had been crying by how smudge her makeup was.

"What happened Annabelle?" Jason asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it Uncle Jason," Annabelle sniffled. Jason understood that when a teenage girl didn't want to talk it was definitely something serious. He let it go driving her back to her place.

When they got back Jason took the couch while Annabelle laid her bed crying herself to sleep. She just wanted her mom back and her dad.

**Serpentina**

Kimberly was getting annoyed with the little fight Rita and Zed were having in front of her."You know you two need some serious marriage counseling."

"No one asked you pinkie," Rita spatted. Kimberly rolled her eyes when she heard an alarm go off. "What is that annoying noise?"

"It's the security alarm there is a trespasser onboard," Zed said leaving the room followed by Rita.

Kimberly smiled a bit maybe she was finally going to be saved.

Tommy was searching Serpentina for any indication of a holding cell of some sort. Tommy looked around when a bunch a putties showed up. They didn't put much of a fight for Tommy and were easily defeated. Tommy made his way towards where Kimberly was.

When Kimberly saw the white uniform she was in complete shock she felt like she was going to faint, in which was something she used to do."Tommy" is all she managed to say.

"Kim," Tommy ran over, "move out of the way." Kimberly quickly moved out of the way. Tommy kicked down the door to the cell. Kimberly ran into Tommy's arms.

"I knew you would come," Kimberly said in barely a whisper.

"Have I've ever let you down before," he smiled underneath his helmet. Kimberly shook her head. "Hold on tight."Tommy transported them into the falcon zord.

**Hart Residence**

Tommy and Kimberly were outside Kimberly's house. "It's good to have you back Kim," he smiled making Kimberly blush.

"Just like the good ol' days, "she smiled back. Tommy leaned into kiss her making Kimberly move back slightly."Tommy you're engaged."

Tommy look down he knew it was wrong, but he missed Kim so much he didn't want to lose her again, but he couldn't hurt Hayley. "You're right."

"Well we better get inside and tell Annabelle we're okay," Kimberly smiled slightly faded. Tommy nodded as they walked in to find Jason snoring on the couch. Tommy nudged him stirring him from his slumber.

"Tommy, Kim, your back," Jason practically fell off the couch.

"Yeah where's Anna?" asked Kimberly wanting to see her daughter so badly.

"Upstairs poor kid had a rough night," Jason said.

Kimberly looked at him concerned, "What happened?"

Jason shrugged, "No clue she didn't want to talk about, but she had been crying."

"We better go make sure she is okay," Tommy said. Kimberly nodded as they both went upstairs after thanking Jason for looking after her while they were away.

Annabelle was still crying curled up in a ball with her blanket."Anna?" Kimberly said opening the door. Annabelle turned over and saw Kimberly.

"Mom, "she hugged her like she was never going to let go. Tommy stood in the doorframe not wanting to intrude on the moment Kim and Anna were having.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Kimberly asked soothing her daughter.

"Connor and I broke up and I just can't deal with this lifestyle anymore I want to go home," Anna sobbed softly.

"But sweetheart you are home," Kim looked down at her daughter confused.

"No I want to go back home to Angel Grove."

"But what about your ranger's duties?"

"I can't do it anymore I just want to be a normal girl with a normal life."

Kimberly looked over at Tommy, she didn't know what to do she wanted to do what was best for her daughter and if that meant moving back to Angel Grove away from Reefside it was something she was going to definitely take into consideration.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed I know it's been like forever and I will try to get chapters out sooner and not take months. Don't forget to Review =)**


	19. Moving On

The next day after Kimberly's returned Kim sat with Annabelle in her room, "Are you really sure you want to go back to Angel Grove?" she asked her daughter.

Annabelle nodded, "I'm just not cut out for this lifestyle mom."

"Well if this is what you really want to do there is no turning back."

"I know mom I just want to forget all about Reefside."Annabelle looked out the window.

"Sweetheart you do realize your father lives here."

"I know, but we talked and he said he would come to visit whenever he could."

Kimberly looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead, "Well we better start packing then."

Annabelle nodded, "There is just one thing I have to do."

**Hayley's Café **

Tommy stormed into Hayley's café, "Where's Connor?" He asked Kira, Trent, and Ethan.

They looked at him confused and the realized he found out about Annabelle's and Connor's breakup.

"He should be here any minute why what's up babe?" Hayley asked walking over to the group.

"Him and Annabelle broke up last night and she's a mess and I'm gonna kill him," Tommy said.

"Dr. O I think it's best to let the two of them work it," Kira said.

"Well I'm guess you guys didn't hear then Kim and Anna are moving back to Angel Grove," Tommy said.

Hayley tried to look upset, but surprisingly she wasn't this meant she didn't have to worry about Tommy going back to Kim. "I'm sorry to hear that Tommy," she said trying to comfort him. Tommy shrugged her off he didn't wanted to be comforted he just wanted his daughter and the woman he truly loved to stay with him.

** Command Center**

"Annabelle are you sure about this?" Zordon asked.

Annabelle nodded, "I'm sure Zordon maybe in a few years I will be ready, but right now I'm not I need a break."

"We understand Anna, but when you are ready to return teleport here and we will welcome you back."

"Thank you Zordon," Annabelle smiled.

"Alpha teleport Annabelle back home."

"I'm on it Zordon," Alpha said pressing a few buttons and within seconds Annabelle was gone.

**A week later**

Kimberly and Annabelle had packed up what was left in their house. Neither of them had seen the rangers or Tommy due to Mesogog's latest attack. Annabelle was actually quite happy about it because it meant she didn't have to worry about a whole scene.

"You ready to go kiddo?" asked Jason who had offered to help them move.

Annabelle nodded, "yup."

Kim drove her car while Annabelle drove with Jason. Annabelle looked out the window as they left the city where she had found her dad and love, but it felt so unreal. Love was gone and it didn't seem like her father cared about her leaving. It didn't matter to Annabelle she had her mom and her uncle and her dad was probably going to start a whole new family with Hayley. Annabelle looked down at her wrist where her morpher had once been she had packed it with her other stuff that reminded her of Reefside. She planned on never going into that box once she was back in Angel Grove.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I wanted to get it out there as like a transition to when Kim and Anna are living back in Angel Grove. Till next time continue to review!**


	20. Not Giving Up

**Hey y'all sorry had some more computer this time my charger broke so I had to save my money and buy a new one. But here is the next chapter **

Annabelle had finished unpacking about few days after they had move back. Her walls were painted pink and she had a large walk in closet. She had found a little door in her closet and found it was a little storage space. She put the box that had the word Reefside written on top of it and placed it in the space and shutting the door. She put her hair up into a ponytail before heading downstairs where her mother baking cookies.

"Hey mom is it okay if I go for a jog?"Annabelle asked.

"Sure sweetheart just remember to bring your phone with you," Kimberly said putting a patch of cookies into the oven.

"Thanks mom."Annabelle grabbed her phone as she went outside and started to jog around town. She couldn't wait to start school on Monday because she would finally have a distraction. She would be in school for six hours then have two hours of cheerleading before she got home showered ate dinner and do homework and do the same thing all over again the next day. As she jogged through town she went pass all the spots that her parents had special moments in high school. It made Annabelle miss her dad and Connor, but quickly shook them from her head.

Annabelle made her way to the Youth Center to grab a smoothie. When she walked in she was greeted by Ernie who quickly made her a strawberry smoothie placing it in front of her as she sat down at the bar.

"Thanks Ernie, "Annabelle smiled.

"No problem sweetheart, "Ernie smiled as he went to go get other customers orders. Annabelle looked around it was weird not having her friends around. All her old friends were seniors last year so they had all gone to college and her other friends were back in Reefside saving the world. It came easy for her to make friends, but going through the process of getting to know people was not fun. Being the new girl was horrible because everyone was all over you asking you questions about why you moved or where you went to school before. This year Annabelle thought it would be best to stay under the radar not having to deal with being popular and having everyone wondering what you are going to do next.

**Back in Reefside**

Things were slowly going back to normal well back to the way they used to be before Annabelle and Kim had shown up. The only difference was Tommy had become more anti-social he wouldn't hang at Hayley's a lot anymore and he and Hayley weren't really talking since they had gotten into a heated argument and Hayley was staying at a friend's house. Tommy never talked to Kim on the phone unless he called the house and she answered and gave the phone to Annabelle. Every Friday Tommy would drive to Angel Grove and stay at Jason's and spent the weekend with Annabelle unless there was some power ranger business to take care of which happened on more than one occasion.

Tommy was throwing his duffle bag into the back of his jeep when Connor came driving up his drive way. After a long serious talk Tommy forgave Connor for what happened with Annabelle since it wasn't totally his fault in the first place. Tommy in return told stories about him and Kimberly during their ranger years. It was sort of bonding moment between the two men.

"Connor what are you doing here?"Tommy asked walking towards Connor's car.

Connor got out of the car and walked towards Tommy. Both men stopped a few feet across from each other. "Hey Dr. O I just want to see if I could tag along with you to Angel Grove," Connor said shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

Tommy ran his hand through his spiked short hair and sighed."Connor I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Dr. O I've done a lot of thinking and I need to talk to her I need to get her back," Connor said with a serious look.

Tommy began to think. He knew that feeling that Connor was feeling. That Annabelle was the only one for him and that is exactly how Tommy felt about Kim."Get in."

Connor got into the passenger seat while Tommy hopped into the driver's seat. They were two guys on a mission and they were going to win their girls back.

**I know its short but the next chapter is going to the last chapter of this story and it will be longish so yeah review =)**


End file.
